Super Smash Bros: Ultimate Brawl
by Ike4ever
Summary: What if there was a new Super Smash Brothers game? Introducing... ULTIMATE BRAWL! How will the smashers react to each other? What adventures will they encounter? Mostly for those who like the smashers who are actually humans, and not the animals and made up creatures.
1. The First Day

**I hope everyone enjoys. I brought Snake back, for those who liked him, but everyone else looks pretty similar to how they appear in Super Smash Bros 4. Also introducing a new character I totally made up... Rashida! She's super excited to be a part of the story, so please R &R and I'll tell her you like her. Samus, Zelda, Lucina, and Peach also asked for me to tell all you readers to R&R as well and put in a nice comment about them. And I'll personally ask you to R&R, just because it's fun to see your views. And, just a warning, I typed it out on my tablet, and the auto correct changes normal words that would make sense into nonsense that makes me look bad. Don't judge errors please. Here goes...**

The First Day

Marth took a deep breath and calmed his beating heart. He hated meeting new people. Especially when they were all new. Due to some sort of brainwashing technique, he didn't remember any of the smashers from former Brawl games. The only people he would know would be Ike and Rashida, since all three of them had trained together since elementary school when Ike had been ten, and he and Rashida had been eight.

He had not seen either of them for five years, when he had been sixteen, and he wasn't sure if he could recognize them. He knew he looked the same. He was almost just as skinny and his hair was in the same style. He knew he was slightly more muscular, but that wasn't that much of a difference. In five years he had mostly changed actively. He was faster than he had ever been and had worked extensively to master his sword. He felt prepared for these two days of 'tier testing', but he hated not knowing anyone.

Many different smashers were gathered in the large room and the different pitched voices echoed off the walls and ceiling.

The women were on one side, the males on another. He was surrounded by two tall men and a dinosaur, so he scanned the females, hoping for a glance of Rashida and familiarity. No such luck.

A voice crackled over the speakers in the corners. "Classes will be divided, five to a class, on similar subjects. Lingo Class at eight thirty. Testing Weapons class is at ten. Lunch is at twelve. Break is at twelve forty five. Basic Communication and Rules is at two. Training is from three to four fifteen. At four fifteen all will head to dorms for rest. Roommates and map of dorms posted at the back of this room and at the entrance to the dorms on billboards along with names of all smashers. Thank you for listening. Classes begin in fifteen minutes."

Marth wanted to waste no time finding out where the dorms were or the names of the smashers. Although both those things were semi important, he couldn't stand to be late for class and he calmly and gently pushed his way past two short men and two shorter boys, and exited the room.

The bluenette Prince made his way down the hall and glanced quickly at his number. 143. All his classes before lunch would be there. After lunch they would be in 712. He walked into his room, nodded calmly at the teacher, and neatly sat down.

A few minutes later the others began arriving. The first to sit down was a man with a scraggly brown hair and beard. Encircling his head was a band, rather similar to the one Ike wore, but it was thicker and Ike didn't have brown hair. He was wearing a suit that showed off his muscles and matching his muscles and his face, Marth decided this was not one of the nicer smashers.

The next classmate was one of the short men he had passed earlier. He wore a red shirt with blue overalls and a red cap with an 'M' on it. He had a bushy brown mustache, but twinkling eyes that proclaimed him friendly.

Next entered a small pink ball with arms and legs and big eyes.

Then came a young boy with a backpack and a baseball hat. His hair was black and he quietly took his seat.

Lastly, in came a man of medium build who was just slightly stockier than Marth, but still thin, with a shock of dirty blond hair that spilled from beneath a green night cap of sorts. He wore a green tunic with leather boots, arm bands, and belts. His eyes twinkled and he grinned as he took just seat.

Marth learned that the bearded man was Snake, the mustached man was Mario, the pink marshmallow was Kirby, the boy was Ness, and the young man, who seemed about his own age, was named Link.

He stood, nodded curtly, and said, "My name is Marth." Then he sat.

The class was there to teach them phrases and 'lingo' that was used in Ultimate Brawl. They were also given a list of lingo to memorize as homework and sent off to the weapons class. They showed their skill. Snake had guns and bombs. Mario had fire. Kirby had a hammer. Ness had special electrical pulse powers. Link had a sword and shield. Marth had his sword.

As all showed the teacher what they could do, Marth studied them, searching for weaknesses. Unfortunately, since the students only showed what they were good at, it was hard to find any failings and he began to feel intimidated.

He was glad when it was lunch and calmly took some rice and sauce and tea and sat down at a table all by himself, hoping he would have a chance to watch for Ike or Rashida. No such luck.

A man dressed similarly to Mario, except thinner and wearing a green cap and shirt, sat down at the same table. "May I join you?" He asked in a thick Italian accent, similar to Mario's.

Marth nodded. "Of course," he answered in Japanese. He did this because he still was not very good at English and because he didn't actually mean of course.

Luigi sat down and began eating. A young lady with blonde hair piled atop her head and sparkling blue eyes, plus a beautiful and elegant pink dress, walked over. "Hello, Luigi," she said, and then smiled widely. "Isn't this exciting? I met four new people already!"

"It is rather intimidating," answered Luigi, but he smiled kindly and then glanced at Marth and motioned to the lady. "This is my friend, Princess Peach. And what is your name?"

Marth was far too well mannered to answer a direct question like that in Japanese when he could understand it, and answered, "Marth."

"Are you royalty, too, Marth?" Asked Peach. Her voice was bubbly and her eyes sparkled with excitement. Obviously she was a people person.

"I am, Princess."

"That's so cool! I didn't know there was another royal person here! How cool is that? Do you know anyone here? I only know Mario, Luigi, and Wario. Supposedly my sister, Daisy, should be coming to visit some time and maybe try out if they want more smashers, but, yeah, I only know three. And you?"

Marth, frustratedly trying wrap his head around all that English with strange words like, 'Wario' mixed in, wished she wouldn't talk so fast. He understood the first question and answered, "Cool." Then paused to think back to the second question and answered, "I know Ike and Rashida."

"Never heard of them," said Peach. "I guess they're not in my class. Do you know of Mario or Wario? Is Luigi in your class?"

"Mario is in my class. I have met Luigi just now."

"That's cool," said Peach, suddenly seeming more guarded at the mention of Mario. "Bye, Luigi."

Marth was not really very interested in knowing why Peach seemed to have a problem with Mario, but Luigi was there and small talk was better and more polite than no talk at all. "Is something wrong between Mario and Princess Peach."

"Peach and Mario?" Asked Luigi, suddenly turning red. "I don't know. You'll have to ask them yourself." He grinned and moved off. Marth settled back to eat.

Marth wanted to stay inside during the break, but he doubted either Rashida or Ike would do so and promptly went outside. He instantly spotted Rashida, her light pink hair in a braid, her outfit black and red as usual. She was talking with a few other ladies, including Peach.

He calmly walked over to a tree and leaned against it, waiting for their conversation to end. Their voices floated over to him.

"What do you think, Zelda?" Came Peach's excited voice. "Any cute guys in your class?"

"Yes," responded a woman with brown hair and large blue eyes. She wore a purple and white dress with golden shoulder armor. "But I already have 'my man'. His name is Link."

"That's nice," said Rashida. "I'm determined to catch a guy while I'm here. It'll definitely be fun with so many to choose from. I knew two cute guys I've trained with since childhood, really. I haven't seen them yet."

Marth decided to make his move, and calmly walked past their circle, pretending to mind his own business and seek someone else.

Rashida gave a cry. "Marth!"

Marth turned, pretending surprise, and Rashida smashed into him and gave him a bear hug. "I'm so happy to see you!"

"Me too," answered Marth, politely, smiling. He stepped back. "Have you seen Ike, by any chance?"

Rashida suddenly realized the prince would prefer his native language to English and launched into Japanese. "No, I haven't seen him."

"I have," said a deep voice behind them.

Both whirled around to see a tall man with leather armor covering his upper body and shiny blue shoulder, wrist, and leg armor. His hair was purple and he had a band around his head, the straps snapping behind him in the wind.

"Ike!" Exclaimed Marth, stepping back.

Ike looked ever so different from when Marth had last seen him. He was taller by at least a foot and he was wider around the shoulders by about that much or more.

"You look different," said Rashida. "You must have worked out... A lot."

"Not really," answered Ike in his normally dead-even voice. "You guys are taller too." Then he gave a quick smirk.

Marth offered a sly smile, beginning to lighten up around someone who smiled less than he did. "Well your headband is the same. So we will still be able to recognize you. Oh, wait. That man over there, Snake, has a headband as well."

"Mine is better," answered Ike.

Snake, who had been leaning against a tree, arms folded, watching everyone out of steely eyes and looking absolutely freaky, suddenly straightened and walked over to them, pushing Ike's shoulder and spinning him to face him. "What'd you say, bro?"

Ike pushed him back. "What." Although the 'mega man' showed barely any inflection in his voice, Marth could tell he was enjoying this sudden conflict with an almost equally muscular man who might share some of Ike's manly interests.

"You said your head band was (snort) better than mine," growled Snake. He gave a mean chuckle and suddenly ripped off Ike's headband.

Although Ike wasn't quick enough to do the same to Snake he could grab him and spin him into a choke hold. And Snake could get out of it, but not without releasing the head band which Ike promptly snatched and retied around his head.

Snake raised an eyebrow and put out a hand. "Snake."

"Ike."

All were temporarily distracted by the hush that fell over the area as a tall orange robot entered.

"They said they were only doing human smashers," muttered Snake.

"That's a robot," remarked Ike, shortly.

"Wrong," answered Rashida, folding her arms. "It's a girl."

"A female robot?" Asked Marth, in Japanese.

"Her name is Samus," answered Rashida.

The robot stopped walking and to the amazement of all, grabbed her head and pulled it off. A much smaller head was revealed, with dark framed blue eyes and wispy blonde hair.

"That is a very realistic looking robot," commented Ike.

Rashida giggled. "You're funny, Ike. By the way, she hates boys as she mentioned when the teacher told us to say one thing we hated and one thing we liked. And by the way she acts, she's the feminist tomboy sort."

"Ah, yes. That sort," said Marth, indicating to Rashida that he couldn't understand what she had said, his English not that accomplished as of yet. If Rashida had been listening she would have translated. As it was, Marth would find out the hard way 'what sort' Samus was. So would most everyone else, for that matter.

Recess ended and classes began again. For the second half Marth was pleased to have Ike in his class for the remainder of the day and the two walked to the dorms together, shouldering their backpacks. Ike's looked hilariously small on his broad, muscled shoulders.

Link, sitting on a bench, drinking soda from a straw, called to them as they walked by. "Hey, Marth has a girly haircut and his friend has a purple hair. I think that's a little mixed up."

Ike, used to being teased about his hair, was in no mood to beat up the green elf and let Marth calmly retort, "And you wear a green night cap to school."

Link turned red and shot to his feet, trotting to catch up with the two. "Not funny. It's not a night cap."

"And neither is my haircut feminine," answered Marth, finally smiling.

Link realized Marth was being amiable and grinned back. "Who's your bodyguard?"

"Ike."

"Nice to meet you Ike. Although I can't say I look forward to brawling you," he added, eyeing Ike's intimidating figure.

Ike grunted and didn't respond.

"And what are your specialties, Marth?" Asked Link.

"I am fast and decent with a sword."

"That's an understatement," muttered Ike out of the side of his mouth.

Link grinned. "Well, I was actually saying this in regards to girls. I assume, like most of the others, you hope to find a girlfriend, fiancé, or wife while here."

Marth blinked and glanced up at Ike, who was staring straight ahead and avoiding eye contact.

"Ike may speak for himself," answered Marth, beginning to loosen up. "I wouldn't mind finding a spouse, but I think I'll wait for her to fall in my lap so I don't make a fool of myself pursuing other women."

"That's sweet thinking, but girls need to be pursued a little bit to know that you care and it's not like you want the kind of girl who's going to take your affairs into her own hands and buy herself a ring and propose to you."

Ike and Marth chuckled and Link grinned.

"I'm serious. But I already have a girlfriend. Zelda. She's that pretty lady with the crown."

"Is she royalty as well?" Asked Marth. He said 'as well' because he knew Peach was a princess too, but Link thought the bluenette was becoming interested in 'his girl'.

"Yes!" He said, suddenly edgy. "But we're like this," he added, crossing his fingers, "so don't get any ideas."

Marth raised a teasing eyebrow. "I don't need to go after a girl, Link. My good looks bring most ladies flocking."

Link turned desperately to Ike to see if Marth was joking, but the mercenary's impassive face didn't give a clue.

"Zelda is off limits, Prince," warned Link. He changed the subject. "Where are you sleeping?"

"The male dorms," answered Marth.

"Well, duh! I meant what room."

"I didn't go look yet," answered Marth.

"Oh."

They reached the dorms. Marth scanned the paper and wrinkled his forehead. The many words made him dizzy as he tried to pick out his name.

"Right here," said Ike, stabbing a finger onto the poster. "Marth, you're in room 5 with a young man named Pitt, and I am with... Snake." Ike actually smiled. "Finally. Luck is with me."

"The authorities just like you," answered Link, off handedly. "I'm with Captain Falcon. He's abut as muscular as Snake, but not as calm or as well put together. And almost as creepy as that spy."

"What spy?" Questioned Marth.

"Solid Snake," Link chuckled. "Better watch your stuff, Ike," he called as he sauntered off, pausing to wink at Peach and Zelda, who were studying the ladies' dorm assignment poster.

As soon as he was gone Zelda and Peach walked over to the two young men.

"Hi, Marth!" Said Peach. "Who's your friend?"

Marth was not about to give out Ike's name unless his friend didn't mind. "Ask him, Princess. He doesn't really bite... Hard."

Zelda gave a laugh and her eyes twinkled. "What's your name, sir?"

Ike, who had never been called 'sir' in his life, blinked and looked down at her, suddenly smiling a little. "Ike."

Then, after turning to nod at Peach, Ike walked off. Marth bowed to both, gave a small, aloof smile, and followed.

"See you in the morning, Ike."

"See ya."

 **There it is. The first day. Marth said that there was no reason for Link to think he would be a girl stealer and Ike rolled his eyes. I guess all you readers will just have to see.**


	2. Arriving at Smash Mansion

**Next up, they will arrive. Zelda said she was offended at how she was portrayed and Samus said something similar as well, but I decided that people usually think of themselves in a better light than they should. Anyway, I told them we all have room to grow.**

The next morning all the males walked to school collectively, Mario leading the way. Marth launched into Japanese, so his conversation with Ike could be private.

"How was your roommate, Ike?"

"He was great. He likes to play cards and he showed me how to fire his missile launcher. I like him. He's my type. Strong and silent."

Marth, beginning to feel jealous, answered, "But is he really a gentle giant inside?"

Ike, who had always taken the jokes of him being a sort of softy on the inside, suddenly frowned. "What do you mean?" His voice was hard and he suddenly stepped back and fell in line with Snake and a man with a tight blue suit and a helmet and mask. Marth guessed he was Captain Falcon, Link's roommate.

The prince, feeling sad that his friend seemed to have lost all sense of humor along with growing ultra buff, stepped up to walk beside Link, who happily engaged him in conversation until they reached the school and he grabbed Marth's arm. "C'mere! I want you to meet Zelda!"

"I've met her," answered Marth, hastily trying to pull his arm from Link's grip.

"Well then let's talk to her and that pink haired girl."

"The pink haired one is named Rashida," answered Marth, and jerked his arm free.

The two walked up to the girls.

"Hiya, Marth!" Exclaimed Rashida. "This is Zelda."

"I suppose we didn't formally meet before," said Marth, bowing.

Zelda smiled. "Oh. Okay. Nice crown. I'm guessing you're a ruler."

"A prince."

Link, turning a little red in the face, coughed loudly. "Hey, Zelda, do you want to hang out together during recess? I know you want to get acquainted with everyone, so I can introduce you to some of the men."

"Thanks, Link," replied Zelda, but she shrugged. "I think I'll just try to get better acquainted with the girls, though."

"Oh, sure," answered Link, but he looked angry and maybe hurt. He turned with a little wave and left to talk with Ness.

Marth bowed slightly again and left as well.

The entire day was rather uneventful and the learning was not very hard. During training was when something interesting happened.

No one exactly knew how it started, but it was rumored Captain Falcon had knocked Snake a little too hard, Snake, after saying something fierce sounding in another language, jumped on him hurled him into Ike, who stumbled forward, but turned quickly to give Falcon a kick.

The captain jumped to his feet. "Falcon Fire!" He shouted. Nothing happened and, furiously, he leapt on Snake. Ike joined the fight, and it was an all out wrestling competition, especially when Bowser roared, "Falcon, I'll help!"

Ike and Bowser began rolling on the ground, fighting and wrestling, grunting and roaring, and Snake punished Falcon severely, getting scratched and pulled to the ground as well.

Then Mario and Luigi tried to stop it and utterly failed, getting pulled into the fight as well, which caused Bowser to hurl Luigi's cap across the room, where it hit Link in the face.

The angered Link jumped into the wrestling brawl and began punishing the fighters with pinches and kicks until Snake grabbed his leg and jerked him into the midst of the fight.

Marth, after watching Bowser solidly pound Ike's head twice with a scaly fist, threw down his sword and leapt into the brawl with a yell. He wrapped one half gloved hand around Bowser's tuft of red hair and yanked, pushing down on the scaly neck with his other hand.

Bowser choked, which meant he spit smoke right into Marth's face. This brought stinging eyes and the next thing he knew his cape was snagged and his head hit something hard.

The fight ended when the authorities shouted over the loud speakers. At that all smashers froze, in and out of the actual wrestling brawl, and the tangle of bodies became separate forms again.

Marth, sweaty and bruised, besides a little smoke-fried from Bowser's breathe, glanced sullenly at Ike, who was folding his arms, his face bruised and a bleeding bruise just above his eyes. But when he met Marth's gaze his eyes suddenly twinkled and Marth ducked his head so Ike wouldn't see him control his smile. He didn't want his rough and ready friend to think Marth approved in anyway his fighting like that.

A moment later a young woman, her hair done up in a small, tight bun, dressed in what Ike would call 'no nonsense clothes' entered the room. Her eyes darted about, steely and piercing. "There's another rule you should know," she said, her voice cold. "There is no brawling outside of the official stadiums. Consequences could be severe, even going to elimination from the game of SSB Ultimate Brawl. Do I make myself clear?"

"Listen, babe," said Snake, folding his arms. His face was scratched up a bit. Marth knew that Snake always called women 'babe', one of the reasons Rashida had dashed up to Marth earlier that day with the exclamation, 'That Snake guy is so creepy!'

The woman turned her eyes to the smasher.

"Captain Falcon knocked me harder than he was supposed to. I wasn't going to just let it happen, babe. That's not me."

"Don't get fresh with me, Mr. Solid Snake!" She snapped. "I know everything about you from files. I know everyone's personality and secrets! Okay? Pack up your stuff from your dorms. Your bus leaves in a half an hour."

She turned and exited, her high heels clicking on the tile. As soon as she was gone there was a general releasing of held breaths.

"That is a mean lady," said a young boy with blonde hair that was gelled into a spike.

"Be quiet, Lucas," said another blonde boy, but who wore green clothes and a hat similar to Link's.

"Toon Link, leave him alone," answered Ness.

Marth turned and walked out the door, passing just in front of Ike to give him a punch in the chest. It didn't do much, but it showed he wasn't pleased. Ike jerked his cape out from Bowser's foot, tearing the edges a little more then they already were, and followed his friend.

"I'm sorry, Marth." Ike's voice rumbled softly behind him as they walked towards the bus. He was using Japanese, since Snake and Marth's roommate, a winged teenager named Pitt, were walking behind them.

"Don't be."

Ike grabbed Marth's backpack, slowing the prince so he was walking right next to the mercenary.

"You didn't have to join the fight."

Marth snorted. "You are my friend. Remember how Rashida always says your slogan should be mine."

"Only 'I fight for my friends,'" answered Ike, folding his arms. "I never thought 'You'll get no sympathy from me' was ever like you at all. You were always so forgiving."

Marth rolled his eyes to glance at Ike. "I'm not holding a grudge against you, but you heard what that woman said about getting thrown out of the game for behavior like that. I'm only worried that won't be enough of an incentive, or should I say threat, to keep you to control you behavior."

"You think I can't take care of myself?"

Marth contemplated. "No. But you acknowledge yourself you get 'anger rushes'."

"Actually I've been better with controlling myself. The reason I fought was because I haven't done so in years. And it's fun. Even the getting hurt part." He grinned a little and shrugged. "You don't get it."

"Ike," said Marth, turning to walk backwards so he could face his friend. "No matter how different we are and how much I do not understand you, you just promise me you will not let it get in the way of our friendship."

"Nothing could get in the way of our friendship," answered Ike.

The statement remained to be seen.

Zelda grabbed Link's proffered hand and stepped onto the bus, turning her head this way and that to see an extra spot. As much as she liked Link's company, she wanted to sit with her girlfriends on the ride.

"I'll sit here," said Zelda, scooting into a seat next to Kirby. "Hi," she added, turning to the little pink ball.

The pink ball glanced up at her and blinked, then opened it's mouth very wide and smiled a little. "Yo yo."

Zelda turned red. The animal didn't even speak her language. She turned around and saw that Link had already ascended to the top floor of the bus. She quickly got up and moved over to a window seat. Maybe she could call to Rashida or Peach to sit by her when they arrived.

Peach arrived, Rashida beside her, and both sat down together before Zelda could say anything. She controlled herself and folded her arms, turning as the sunlight was blocked by four men entering.

She recognized Marth and his big friend Ike. The other two she didn't know, but they both disappeared up the stairs before she could get a good look at them to see if they were handsome and potential suitors.

Marth walked down the isle and glanced around, searching for a seat. Zelda wouldn't mind if he sat next to her. He seemed well bred and kind. He sat beside Kirby. Zelda paled. The only seat left now was right next to her and there was no way she was letting the hulking Ike sit down and talk up half of her seat as well with his muscles.

She quickly lifted her legs and placed her golden clad feet on the chair next to her, yanking out a book to read. Her heart beat fast. Her window shade was pulled down and suddenly all light disappeared. Slowly she raised her eyes. Oh, brother.

Ike's eyebrows, which were just slightly darker than his hair were pulled together in a killer frown and his arms were folded. "Where do you want me to sit?"

Zelda clenched her teeth and saintly took her feet off the seat's cushion, replacing them on the floor and scooting her backpack over to make room for his feet.

Ike sat down and suddenly wished the seats were a little bigger. He turned to glance at Zelda, who was squishing herself up agains the window to avoid any contact with his bare arm. Her eyes were flashing as they read the book and he knew she was probably furious.

She glanced sideways and up at him and he met her gaze. "You want me to move, Princess?" His voice grated with more anger than he felt and he saw her stifle a flinch and calmly turn her eyes back to her book. "Your choice. I'm perfectly comfortable."

"What a liar."

It was a murmured reply and she turned her head to give him a flashing stare. "I'm positively certain you are not a prince like your friend."

Ike made no reply, only stared at her, his eyes dark and stormy, until she turned away, flushing and furious. "That's what I thought," she snapped under her breath.

The ride was bumpy which necessitated her flying against Ike's shoulder quite a few times. The last time she accidentally scratched him with her fingernails. He stared down at the white line she had created on his arm and then glanced at her. She was staring hard out the window.

They turned again, suddenly, and this time Ike shot out a hand and slammed it into the window just in front of her face to keep himself from smashing her against the glass like a bug.

She stared straight ahead, her mouth in a tight line and he removed his arm as the bus straightened out and stopped.

There was a whooshing sound and then the doors opened. Ness and Lucas leapt from their seats and were the first ones out of the bus. The others followed more slowly.

Rashida waited for Peach to get out of her seat and then followed the princess. When she stepped from the bus she gazed up in awe at the towering mansion that cast a shadow over them and the shuttle. It was the tallest building she'd seen, and yet it wasn't a plain sky scraper. It was a mansion; a fairytale castle. It was gorgeous.

"Oh, my," gasped Peach, a delicate gloved hand flying to her mouth. "It's beautiful." Her eyes suddenly sparkled as she turned to Rashida. "Isn't it amazing? I can't believe we're living here! I wonder who our roommates are going to be? Wouldn't that be cool if we were together?"

Rashida smiled and cocked her head. "I've never seen a house this big." She put one hand on her hip and slung her backpack over her shoulder with the other. "I'm guessing the stadiums are behind?"

"I don't know," mused Peach, taking a parasol from her backpack and open it.

"You don't need that," said Zelda's voice behind them. "That mansion gives plenty of shade."

"Isn't it awesome?" Exclaimed Peach, glad to re-gush over the gorgeous house.

"Yes," answered Zelda, smiling. "It's beautiful. Let's all go see what rooms we have."

Rashida read the list inside the lobby of sorts by the desk. "So I guess this desk usually has someone at it who can help us if we have questions. And the map shows where the rooms are and it says there are directories throughout the mansion. Okay, here it is. Peach! You're going to be with Zelda. And I..." Rashida gave a wry smirk and rolled her eyes. "Brother. I'm with Samus."

"I bet after a couple months of living together in the same suite you guys will be better friends," said Peach helpfully.

"Yeah," agreed Zelda. "I'm sure her toughness is just a front."

"I'm not," answered Rashida, but she shrugged and grinned at them. "See you guys at dinner in an hour!"

"Bye!" Sang Peach and Zelda followed her to the stairs.

Rashida looked around for Samus and suddenly saw her walk in. But she wasn't wearing her robotic armor. And without it she looked rather feminine in her blue body suit.

"Hi, Samus!" Called Rashida.

Samus, face a little red from sweat, glanced up and blew some wisps of hair out of her eyes. "Hey." Her blue eyes narrowed and she studied Rashida before raising a slim, dark eyebrow. "What's up?"

"We're roommates."

"Hm." Samus was laden with two large carry-on's, a large backpack, and a huge and lumpy duffle bag.

"Samus, they provide extra clothes," said Rashida, smiling a little at the baggage.

Samus snorted. "They don't provide my robot suit, genius."

"Oh," answered Rashida, miffed by her tone. "You need help? Because that's gonna be hard to carry up three flights of stairs to our room."

"I'll be fine," answered Samus. "I'm stronger than most think. How do you think I got this out of the bus without any dumb dudes asking to help me."

"Well maybe because you had a smart pink marshmallow do it," snapped Rashida. "And none of the 'dudes', at least that I know, are dumb."

"You just don't have an unbiased view of them," answered Samus, as she started up the stairs, Rashida following. "I, on the other hand, have just met them."

"Did you train with anyone that's part of this smash game?"

"Nope. And glad. Everyone I trained with stunk."

"Then how do they know you're great at fighting and not just amateur if they compared you with stinkers."

"Oh, sorry," laughed Samus. "They stunk to me. Everyone here might be great or they might stink. We just don't know on what level they are until we know how the SSB authorities pick us. I guess we'll see tomorrow for ' brawl tier testing'."

Rashida narrowed her eyes, flipped her braid over her shoulder, and nodded stiffly. "Yeah, I guess we will."

That evening, at dinner, Peach could not stop glancing over at the three tables where all the young men sat. They all looked so epic and, except for Captain Falcon, they were all pretty handsome. Of course that prince with the blue hair was handsomest, the elf with blonde hair and that green cap was next. The big muscular guy and the other muscular guy were pretty cool on about the same level, but the brown bearded one looked a little more... Mean.

"Judging the males, are we?" Samus' voice broke into her thoughts and she turned red and snapped her head around to stare into the calculating blue eyes.

"I was just wondering how hard they'd be to beat," she answered vaguely.

Just then Mario walked up to their table. "Hello, ladies," he said cheerfully. Then he turned to Peach. "May I have a word with you alone, please?"

Peach turned scarlet. "Why, Mario?" She asked, her voice suddenly barely above a whisper.

"Please," he repeated, his eyes staring into hers. He put out his hand.

Deftly she took it, cast an encouraging glance over her shoulder at the ladies, who had all stopped eating and were staring; Zelda's fork piled with food, Rashida with a glass halfway to her mouth.

"I'll be right back," she said.

Mario led her out onto a huge balcony that was just off the dining room. Outside lights lit up the dark a little so she could see the pillars and marble railing and shining tiled floor.

"Beautiful, no?" Said Mario.

"Yes," she answered, beaming, and hastily toned down her response. "Yeah, sure."

Mario raised an eyebrow. "Princess Peach, you remember what we talked about."

"Yeah. Of course."

"But I just don't want you to think that not having any romantic attachment means we can't be friends. Whenever you wish to confide in someone or have trouble with something I am always available." He grinned. "And if I'm not, Luigi is."

Peach's eyes filled with tears. "Thank you, Mario. You're the best. And we won't be separate. I'm sorry I've been acting aloof. I just wasn't sure how I was supposed to be."

"That's all right," answered Mario, patting her hand. "Do you have your eye on anyone yet?"

Peach giggled. "So soon? I've only met the like two guys. We'll see." She smiled and then bent to give him a big hug, whispering in his ear, "I am really sorry. But thank you so much for being such an understanding friend."

Mario grinned and patted her shining hair. "You are welcome, Peach."

There was a shuffle and both broke apart, pink with embarrassment, as they spotted Ness, Toon Link, and Lucas, all of who looked just as embarrassed and quickly dashed away.

"You know," said Peach, folding her arms. "It was this kind of thing that made everyone think we were together during training."

"I know," said Mario grimly. "But we're not, so we'll just explain when explaining is needed, and otherwise live our lives." He covered his mouth as he suddenly yawned. "I ate and I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow. And I hope we aren't pitted against each other. I'd hate to beat you on your first day here."

Peach giggled. "I think you have it in reverse. I would hate to beat you on your first day." She grinned and waved and then re entered the brightly lit dining hall to cheerfully sit down with her friends and finish her meal.

 **Mario was happy I cleared up the idea of romance that had been between him an Peach. As he said, 'She's taller than me, after all!' That guy is really a sweet Italian.**


	3. First Brawls and Impressions

**Everyone cheerily looked back and remembered those brawls and chuckled when Lucas said he had been afraid. Ness, always standing up for his blonde friend, snapped, 'Well I know you were all afraid too. None of us knew what to expect.' I would agree with Ness, although I don't think Bowser was as frightened as he was eager to totally roast whoever he was brawling. Bowser is now growling at me.**

Samus glanced at Rashida and then shrugged. "Off I go," she said, tapping a button. Her green visor shut with a snap, concealing her face and expression. "Hope you beat whoever you fight."

She turned to looked at the painting that was actually a portal and then stepped into it, as if she was go through the wall. Everything was white and she was spun around and hung in the air, as if frozen for a moment. She glanced down and saw she was three feet above a stone floor. Then the portal released her and she dropped lightly to the ground, stayed kneeling for a moment, and then stood, readying her blaster.

She strained her eyes to see the beginning of her opponents materialization. Who would she fight, and beat, today?

White light surrounded a silhouette and then the opponent materialized, spinning around in a complete circle, cape flying out behind, before landing gently on booted feet and standing to face her.

She tried to remember seeing him before, but she hadn't been actively introducing herself, in any respect of the word, to anyone.

His hair was a deep blue and his bangs hung over is forehead, partially swept away from his deep blue eyes which were narrowed ever so slightly. His eyebrows made him look serious as he stared at her, lips pressed tightly together. He wore a crown of sorts and his sword glinted in the bright light. His cape hung almost to the floor, but blew out suddenly in the wind.

A voice sounded over the loudspeakers.

"Marth versus Samus! 3-2-1. Go!"

Samus narrowed her eyes behind her visor and suddenly raised her blaster arm and fired twice.

He promptly dodged once. Then twice. And then he was upon her.

She received a sharp kick and the sword went through her.

She knew because of the portal there was no blood, but it still hurt a little and she was mad.

She braced her foot and gave him a terrific punch in the gut that sent him flying back, a grunt escaping his mouth as he hit the edge.

He was on his feet and both spotted the floating, glowing orb simultaneously. Samus charged up something to aim, focusing. The next instant Marth was by her side. She glanced down and a moment later she was hurled off the platform.

Samus immediately disengaged her plasma ball and jumped up. It got her high enough to reach the edge and she pulled herself onto the stage and instantly kicked Marth, who was glowing strangely with colorful electricity. He stumbled back and suddenly Samus felt frozen. She couldn't move.

His eyes grew bright and flashed as he raised his sword high above his head. "Hiiiiiiiyaaaah!"

Her eyes widened in horror as he dashed at her, full tilt, blade shining.

There was time to flinch and then the sword shot through her and the impact sent her flying.

As Marth grew smaller as he disappeared she grabbed her aching stomach and fumed.

A white light enveloped her and then dissolved and she was in a large room with words and statuses flashing on a large screen. A moment later Marth materialized, is cape falling gently about him. He said something in a foreign language and then looked over his shoulder.

"Good fight."

"Moron! That was less than a minute!"

Marth had already turned away and was fading from view. Then he disappeared.

She folded her arms, steaming, and disappeared as well to return to the portal room.

"Well?" Asked Peach. "How was your match, Samus?"

Samus glared at her. "Some cocky blue haired dude whipped me. Grrrrr." She stomped the ground. "But you won't see me losing again."

"Who'd you fight, Peach?" Asked Rashida, walking up, swinging her sword.

"Oh, some... Guy." Peach burst into tears.

"What's wrong?" Asked Rashida, hurrying up to her and dropping her sword with a clatter.

"He... He b-b-beat me so bad! I didn't get barely any damage on him. He kicked, punched, hit, and then as I prepared a weapon he hit me so hard I lost my breath and flew off... The the stage!" Peach was sobbing. "And he wasn't even nice about it! He didn't smile. Just looked... M-m-mean! He was so scary, I'm going to have nightmares about him for the rest of my l-life."

Rashida, eyebrows twisted with worry, patted her shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Peach. Us girls stand up for each other and Samus, Zelda, and I will go tell him what for after the second round of brawls, okay? Do you know his name?"

"They said, Peach versus Ike,'" answered Peach, whipping her eyes. She stared at her hands which twisted and untwisted her handkerchief. "But don't mind me. I was always a lower Tiered smasher. I'm just scared and sad at how badly I was beaten I guess. Just a big cry baby."

She didn't notice Rashida look perturbed for a moment and glance quickly at Samus.

"What?" Said Samus, noticing the look on her face. "You know him?"

"Yeah," said Rashida quickly. "Bye. I'm off to my next match." The truth was Rashida wasn't at all sure if she knew Ike anymore. He had changed so much and she hadn't really spent enough time to know if he'd changed on the inside as well. The Ike she knew was soft and nice. He had struggled a lot as a kid, but he was stout, loyal, and fought for his friends. She knew he didn't smile very much and he did occasionally say, "You'll get no sympathy from me," but she didn't think he could beat Peach so hard like that. Especially the delicate, girlish princess who didn't look like she could hurt a fly.

Zelda arrived at the meeting place to see only Peach. "Where are Rashida and Samus?" She asked.

Peach glanced up. "Oh. They're off to they're next matches."

"What about you?"

"Yeah. I will. I just had a little bit of a trauma attack with the first guy I fought." Peach gave a forced smile. "I'm okay. Did you win your first match?"

"Yes," nodded Zelda. "It wasn't easy, but I was pretty confident. It was that little blonde kid, Lucas. I have to admit, he's pretty good with those shocking powers and stuff. I wanted to go easy, 'cause he looks so cute, but after the first two times I got shocked and 'PK fired' I used my all. And it still wasn't super easy. I tell you what, there's no resting there."

"Not one on one," responded Peach. She shivered. "Not with the guy I fought. Oh, Zelda, he was so creepy!"

Zelda patted her friend's shoulder. "I bet you can get your next opponent. Oh! Ten minutes! Bye!"

Zelda raced off, grabbing up her skirt to keep from tripping over it. She opened the door and was surprised to see Link there too.

"Hi! How'd your first brawl go."

He shrugged. "It went too long and the loudspeaker said 'Sudden death' and then Luigi wound up a punch and let it go just as I reach him with my sword. I lost." He grinned. "What about you?"

"Good, good. I won. But it was good competition. Which portal is yours?"

"That one," answered Link, pointing to a portal with fluffy clouds and fake looking trees and grass.

"Hmm. Let's see. I'm that one." She squinted at the plain platform sort of place and raised an eyebrow. "Oh well. See you at the reuniting room."

She winked at him and slid into the wall.

Surrounded by white and then dropped. She spun around and landed beautifully, straightening to see where her opponent was.

"Zelda versus Snake. 3-2-1. Go!"

Zelda's blue eyes opened wide in horror. "Where was her opponent?"

She heard the crunch of a boot behind her and paled. Quickly using her magic she disappeared and teleported ten feet forward. Then she whirled around.

The man who stood there took her breath away. He was tall and muscular with a tight gray body suit and a utility belt. He was carrying a wicked looking gun. Hs hair was brown and somewhat scraggly with a similar short cropped beard. His eyes were dark and piercing as he stared her up and down.

She was frozen as he bent on one knee and pulled out from nowhere a larger gun and aimed it at her, the whole while his eyes never straying from her large blue ones. There was a puff of smoke as he pressed the trigger. His eyes were hidden from view and the spell broke.

She suddenly realized a missile was heading towards her, leaving a trail of white smoke.

Zelda leapt into the air and teleported mid jump to right behind Snake. Then she whirled up some magic and let it fly.

She blinked as it hit him and he fell forward, catching himself in a roll at the end of the platform. She watched him and then gritted her teeth. She was going to lose if she kept this up!

She leapt forward, whirling magic in her hands to hurl at him.

He dashed forward and a series of kicks and rolls and punches sent her hurling backwards. She lost her footing and stepped off the edge of the stage.

Her gloved hands snagged the edge and she stared up into his face as he bent and set up his launcher to aim right at her.

Her eyebrows knit and she gave a feminine grunt. Then she bolted upwards with her magic and jumped behind him.

He whirled around just in time to receive a back kick in the face. She spun to follow it up with a jaw punch and instantly began preparing magic, just in case, as he stumbled backwards and tripped off the edge.

She ran to peer over the side and stepped back in amazement as he rose, clinging to a robotic helicopter of sorts. She tried to aim her magic, but it had charged too much and unleashed, barely missing his feet.

He sailed over her and landed neatly.

Zelda, panting, ran at him again, charging more magic. He prepared to meet her with a fist pulled back to deliver a stunning punch.

As his arm shot forward she teleported right behind him and aimed a kick.

He stumbled back as her kick struck his neck and then suddenly his hands were on the ground and his feet were in the air.

A moment later his heals had hit her in the face and she fell down on her behind with a cry of surprise.

"You're good," she remarked. Link had mentioned before all men liked to be admired. He made no answer, only kept his creepily level eyes on her as he proceeded to kick her in the head again.

She teleported only to see he had been prepared and a punch that had been readied sent her flying backwards to catch her balance at the end of the stage.

She was breathing hard now from all the damage she'd taken and felt weaker. But if she lost to this Snake guy she knew he would never fall for her. He was a strong man and probably wanted a strong woman. And if she didn't beat him she was sure Samus would somehow find a way to snag the man.

Her eyebrows knit and she shot two weak bolts of magic and teleported to right in front of him as they reached their target.

He had used his shield on the first one, but the second knocked him back and she followed it up with a succession of punches and began charging magic.

He used his helicopter again and then dropped right on top of her.

Both fell to the ground. She stared up at him.

His face was close enough to see his nose was bridged and he had a small scar on his forehead. His eyes were a dark hazel and they stared into her bright blue ones. His knee was on her stomach.

"Get off," she said quietly and threw him off with a pulse of magic. Then she scrambled, as quickly as her amount of damage would allow, to her feet. He was right in front of her. Their eyes locked briefly and he took her hand and hurled her off the stage.

She used a bolt of magic to fly up and grab the edge only to glance up into the frightening eyes that were screened a moment later by a puff of smoke. The missile sent her shooting down until she was caught by the white portal and dropped into the large finish room.

A moment later a large cardboard box dropped from another portal. She blinked as it lifted and the Snake guy stood. She suddenly realized he hadn't spoken the whole round. He hadn't even made a noise.

He glanced back to stare at her again and she kept her eyes steadily staring back, narrowing them as she did so.

Then he spoke. "Mission accomplished." His voice was low and soft and a little scratchy.

A moment later they were both dissolving back to the rooms.

"How'd it go?" Asked Rashida, as she plopped down on the bed, hurling her sword against the closet door.

"I lost again," said Peach, softly. She forced a smile and shrugged. "But this time I almost beat my opponent. He was that pink marshmallow."

"Don't you mean 'she'?" Snapped Samus, shining some of her armor nearby on a short stool.

The four woman had congregated in Rashida and Samus' room to talk about the day.

"I know, right?" Giggled Peach. "But it's actually a boy named Kirby."

"Weird," grunted Zelda, who had been staring at her hands the whole time.

"What's wrong?" Asked Peach. "You lost?"

"Yeah."

"I totally creamed my second guy," said Samus and then sobered. "Don't worry about it, Zelda. You win some you lose some. And two games doesn't say much about you. 'Sides, you won the first one, didn't you?"

"Yeah," Zelda repeated.

Rashida and stood to put a hand on her shoulder. "What's really wrong, girl?"

"Nothing," answered Zelda, snapping this time. "It's just who I lost too that has me bothered."

"Was it Mario?"

"No!"

"Bowser? The dinosaur?"

"No!"

"Link?"

"No! And stop asking questions. I don't wanna talk about it."

"Well, you guys," said Peach, breaking the awkward silence that fell. "What are you gonna wear to the party tonight?"

Zelda suddenly glanced up from staring at her hands. "Hey! The party tonight!"

"Oh, that perked her up," snorted Samus, grinning.

The girls instantly launched into descriptions of the dresses they planned to wear and the jewelry and who they wanted to see and what kind of party it would be and if there would be dancing.

Except Samus. She remained quiet and calmly scrubbed her helmet, which had gotten pretty dusty from that last brawl where she had beaten the big dinosaur with no damage taken. She had been very proud of herself, but there was still an irk whenever she thought about that blue haired Marth who had beaten her. It wasn't fair.

"Samus. What are you going to wear?" Asked Rashida, turning to look at her.

Samus glanced up and then looked sideways. "This."

All stared at her blue body suit and protests erupted.

Marth glanced around the full party room, searching for Ike or Rashida. He spotted Ness, who had beat him after the announcer had said, 'Sudden Death'. Then he saw Ike, speaking with Snake in a corner and Marth suddenly felt sadly intimidated by Ike, who had changed so much. He wondered how his friend's brawls had gone, but he didn't feel like walking up and interrupting their conversation to ask.

He turned around and instantly spotted Rashida, just entering with the three other young ladies. He knew that the one with the straight blonde hair was Samus, the one he had beaten so well. The other two were the princesses, Peach and Zelda. He turned away and walked to the wall. How unfortunate that everyone had a friend but him. He shrugged to himself as he took a cup of punch and turned around to find someone directly in front of him, blue eyes glittering.

"Hi, Marth!"

He didn't like the way Samus spat his name. Was she such a sore loser?

"Greetings."

"I just wanted to tell you that you shouldn't put yourself on a pedestal because you beat me once! You were just lucky you got that smash ball! It's a warning that I am not going to be gentle with you from now on."

Marth wanted to snort. He restrained himself and stared calmly at her. "I look forward to future brawls. You seem to be a good opponent."

Samus shot out a hand and smashed his shoulder into the wall. He winced a little.

"Look, Prince!" She hissed. "I don't want any of your fake courtesy. You'll treat me like I'm one of your equals. I'm not a lady in any sense of the word. I'm a woman and I'm just as good as you. You talk to me straight on and maybe you'll get by, got it?"

Marth was now furious. His eyebrows knit together. "There is no brawling outside the portals."

"I'm not brawling you!" She snapped. "I'm telling you what's good for you."

She put her other hand on Marth's other shoulder and pushed him against the wall. "Now..."

Marth was wondering if it would be a smart idea to knock her flat on the ground or if his statement of self defense would be able to keep him from getting expelled from Ultimate Brawl.

Samus suddenly froze as the sound of two heavy boots stopped directly behind her and a heavy hand was laid on her shoulder.

She released Marth and turned to stare up into the frighteningly stormy blue eyes of a giant man with purple hair, his eyebrows knit together in a fierce frown.

"Why don't you leave my friend alone," he said, his voice deep and even.

"Who are you?" She snapped, determined not to be intimidated. "The helpless prince's bodyguard?"

There was no answer, but the fingers tightened a fraction around her shoulder and she turned and stalked away.

"Sorry," said Ike, shrugging. "I know you don't like feeling helpless, but I didn't think you'd be allowed to knock her down. And I know you're such a rule follower."

Marth smiled. "And you fight for your friends. Maybe we'll be teamed together. Tomorrow they have the team battles."

"Oh, good. I'm better with those. The confusion gives me more time to charge a blow."

Marth raised his eyebrows and inclined his head. "Then I will desperately hope I have you, because team battles are not my best brawl types."

Ike shrugged.

"Rashida," said Zelda, hurrying up to her and grasping her arm tightly.

"What's wrong?" Rashida looked into Zelda's blue eyes which were wide and a little dilated.

"Look. That guy right over there, Snake, was the guy who beat me. What do I do?"

"Uh... Why would you do anything?"

Zelda glanced over her shoulder at Snake's broad back. "I just... Wanna congratulate him. But I'm scared. He's got these eyes..."

Rashida gave her friend a strange look and then took her hand. "Come on."

She dragged Zelda forward until the princess caught her footing and swept past her, gaining confidence with a friend by her side.

Snake, instantly aware that two girls were behind him, stifled a smile and kept up his relaxed conversation with Bowser, who finally stopped talking to him and stared meaningfully at the girls.

Snake turned around lazily. "Whatcha want?"

Zelda raised her chin a trifle and looked directly into his eyes. "I just wanted to congratulate you on winning. I'm usually more amiable a little after fights, then directly following."

"Oh." He gave a small lazy smile and sauntered off.

Zelda turned to stare after him, her eyes narrowing.

"You like him?" Asked Rashida incredulously.

Zelda whirled on her. "Do I look that dumb to you? No, I don't like him!"

Rashida shrugged. "I mean I guess he's cute, but he's kinda..." Rashida finished her sentence with another shrug and turned to engage Peach, who had dashed up to them with terror in her bright blue eyes.

"There he is!" She exclaimed in a hushed whisper, her voice full of undisguised terror.

Rashida and Zelda looked over to where she was pointing.

"Wow," said Zelda. "Yeah, I guess that would be scary. That's that Ike guy. I guess I didn't imagine brawling against him, even though I was definitely intimidated by is muscles."

"Yeah," said Rashida, folding her arms. "Ike's friends with that Snake dude. But actually, he and Marth share a room."

"Marth must be really brave," whispered Peach.

Rashida put her arm around Peach. "You met him yet? He's nicer up close."

Peach took a step back. "Yeah, I met him," she said hurriedly. "And I brawled with him and saw as much up close as I want of that monster."

Rashida frowned and grabbed Peach's hand in a vise-like grip. "C'mon. You're meeting him."

Peach planted her feet and was pulled along anyway. "Zelda, help!" She hissed in terror.

Zelda stepped forward and grabbed Peach's other hand. "Rashida, leave her alone. She doesn't want to meet him."

"But she has to know that he's not mean!" Insisted Rashida, turning to use more leverage and try to tug Peach's hand from Zelda's.

Zelda grabbed Peach's arm with her other hand. "No. I'm not letting you."

Samus walked up to them.

"You guys are making a scene. What's wrong?"

"Rashida wants to force Peach to meet a guy she's scared of," answered Zelda, giving Rashida a disapproving look.

Rashida tossed her head.

"Peach, seriously. All the smashers are nice when you get to know them," said Samus. "'Sides. You gotta face up to your fears."

"No thanks," answered Peach and then turned pale.

The girls had created such a scene they had drawn the attention of Snake, Bowser, Mario, Ike, and Marth.

Peach stared into the stormy blue eyes and Rashida turned to glance at Ike as well, releasing Peach, who stumbled back against Zelda, who stumbled back against Link, who was right behind her.

He held her up gently and got her on her feet.

"What is the problem?" Asked Marth, stepping forward and folding is arms.

Rashida flushed and folded her arms as well. "I was just telling the scaredy cat she didn't have to be afraid to meet the 'monster' that I call 'Ike'."

Peach burst into tears and jerked her wrist from Zelda's gloved hand. Then she fled the room, bursting through the door and running away.

Mario walked up to Ike and stared up at him. "What did you do to Princess Peach?" He asked angrily.

Ike folded his arms. "I defeated her in a brawl, Mario." His voice was hard.

Then he turned to Rashida. "You needn't force someone to meet me if they don't want to."

"I don't want her to be intimidated by you. You're really actually nice."

Ike folded his arms. "If she's intimidated, let her. I won't say that I don't hit hard in brawls, even if I'm not a good smasher."

Rashida's eyes stung with tears and she turned and stalked out of the room towards the woman's area.

Ike turned and stalked off to the men's area and Snake, Marth, and Pit followed with Link and Captain Falcon following shortly after.

"You shouldn't insult women if you want them to like you," said Captain Falcon later, leaning against the wall.

They were congregated in Snake and Captain Falcon's room.

"Look!" Snapped Ike, walking over to stand nose to nose with the captain. "If I want a woman I know how to get one. And I don't! If women are scared of me, let them! I don't care. If they aren't scared of me, so what? As long as I'm not ridiculed they can think whatever they want about me!"

"You must have a great self image then!" Remarked Pit, raising his eyebrows. "I care a lot about what people think."

Marth didn't feel like contradicting Pit on the point of Ike having a good self image. "But perhaps it would be kind, Ike, to show her that you are not really an angry, frightening person. Not because you care if she thinks that, but because it would be kind. She looked pretty scared."

"Princesses always look scared over nothing," said Snake in his low, rough voice as he took a cigar from his belt, lit it, and began puffing.

Marth gave him a shrewd, annoyed glance.

"I don't know how to talk to women," muttered Ike, sitting down on Snake's bed.

"Have Marth do it for you!" Said Link. "Or I could even tell Zelda to do it."

"Like that blonde princess is going to listen to an elf who's telling her something she heard from her boyfriend who happens to have met me three days ago!" Snapped Ike. He stood. "Night all. Don't get nightmares about me." It was a sarcastic joke, but his tone bore no mirth.

Marth followed his friend out the door and caught up with him, matching his heavy, even gait.

"I didn't get to ask, Ike, but how did your two brawls go?"

"Good. I won the first, versus Peach. Second was against Lucas. It was close, but he knocked me off after about two minutes. Man, those little guys sure pack a punch. What comes out of those tiny hands?"

"Who knows," shrugged Marth, grinning. "Ness, the black haired one with the cap, beat me. It was very close, but during sudden death he charged up his bat and I didn't see it. I felt bad hitting him. Did Lucas get you with his smash power?"

"You mean with that glowing ball? No. I got it with an Aether jump, but he dashed out of the way when I tried to get him with it. What about you? Oh, well I guess Ness would've beaten you if he'd gotten that."

"Not so," answered Marth proudly, as he opened the door to their room and both stepped inside. "I dodged every single one. And the stage was rather large and not just a plain platform, so I was able to do so rather easily."

He sat down on the bed and pulled off his boots, unfastened his cape, unbuckled his belt, and gently placed his crown on the nightstand. Then he removed his gloves and chest and shoulder armor.

Ike jerked off his cape and headband, undid his leather armor and shoulder guard and arm bands. He threw his boots and the leg arm our on the floor along with his belt and lay back in his bed, taking a deep breath.

"The armor is great and all, but I like just the tank top and pants."

Marth grinned. "It's uncomfortable to sleep in, to say the least." He walked into the bathroom and shut the door and Ike rolled his eyes and closed them, asleep before Marth returned.

 **Everyone has their tiffs. Rashida gave Ike a hug and informed me they would always be friends, no matter their differences. I just smiled.**


	4. Speeches and Friends

**Everyone likes public speaking, right? Marth has agreed that some of his ideas don't really work out the way he'd want. Awwww. So humble.**

The next day were the team brawls which meant a different outfit.

Ike and Marth were together for the first brawl, both wearing red capes and red armor and Ike's headband was red. They fought Lucas and Ness and defeated them when Marth cleverly countered one of Lucas' smash attacks, sending the young boy hurling into Ness, who was distracted long enough for Marth to dash forward and whip his sword forwards three times in quick succession, knocking both boys back into Ike, who was charging a smash attack.

The boys turned in terror to briefly see one eye close in a stoic wink. Then the great, two-handled sword crashed down, sending them both shooting from the screen with cries of astonishment and pain.

In the finishing room Marth glanced back at the two boys, who were panting behind them, Lucas giving Ness an apologetic look, as if it was his fault they had lost. "You both did good," said Marth, giving them a thumbs up.

Lucas smiled shyly and Ness flashed a grin. "Thanks, handsome prince. But you won't beat us next time."

Next Marth was teamed with Luigi against Bowser and Rashida.

Marth and Luigi beat them, but just barely in sudden death.

"Good game," panted Marth, hands on his knees, as he stared at Rashida.

"You too," she answered, grinning and taking deep breaths.

Ike was delighted when he found he was with Snake and less delighted when he realized he wasn't on the spy's team, but fighting Snake and Captain Falcon. Samus was on his team.

Ike brought his sword up and let his cape blow out behind him as he stared right into Snake's hard eyes and said, "Prepare yourself."

The brawl was close, but in all reality Samus was the winner, since Ike was killed within a minute by a well aimed attack by Captain Falcon, who was just as instantly thrown out by one of Samus' plasma balls. Her next attack was repulsed by Snake, but as he attempted to fly his small helicopter over her head she jumped up and sent him flying with an upper cut to his strong jaw.

As they stood in the finish room Ike glanced at Samus and summoned enough manners to say, "Good job."

Samus whirled on him, removing her visor so he could get the full effect of her words combined with her flashing eyes. "You bet I did a good job! And what did you do, you big oaf? Nothing! I practically won alone! You look soooo intimidating, but I don't know why that Peach was scared of you! You're the worst brawler yet. And I'm going to have aches and pains for a while because you couldn't hold your own so I had to beat those two ninnies by myself!"

Snake, his back to the two, glanced over at Captain Falcon and raised his eyebrow.

At lunch Ike, sweaty and fuming, repeated Samus' insults word for word. "She's the meanest woman I've honestly ever met," he growled. "I thought only trainers could speak like that, but through the years of insults I've received, getting it from Stuck Up Girl is the worst and I don't think I'll ever forgive her for that humiliation."

Rashida, listening with intent, was growing just as angry as Ike. "Why how dare she speak about you that way? As if she wins every brawl! As if she didn't lose to Marth under a minute!"

Marth, his blue eyes cold, stood. "She isn't polite. But neither of you should gossip. And Ike, perhaps she didn't realize she'd hurt you. If you explain your feelings about her hurtful insults perhaps she would apologize."

"Oh, you always try to make everyone better in your mind!" Snapped Ike. "And whether that's true or not, I'm surprised that you have forgotten that I never share my feelings with anyone except my closest friends occasionally. Certainly not with a snob I don't really know and I saw for the first time four days ago."

He stood and walked off and Marth stood as well and walked out of the dining area and to the lobby at the front of the building.

Sitting at the desk was the woman with the tight, neat bun who had been at the two day training school. She glanced up from the computer and nodded stiffly. "How can I help you?"

Marth glanced behind him to make sure no one was there. "Would the authorities of Ultimate Brawl make a night where each smasher would introduce him or herself. Say tell their names, ages, and perhaps an interesting fact or two about them?"

Her eyes softened; barely. "I will suggest it. Why?"

"It would help everyone learn a little more about each other, especially since a certain someone I know is thought to be mean, and I wish to alleviate that."

"Thank you for your suggestion. But let me add that if someone who acts mean on the outside gets up in front of people and shares about them self, they won't get all sugary on stage."

Marth nodded. "That is true. But we shall see." He smiled, bowed, and walked off.

The woman put her elbow on her desk and dropped her chin in one hand as she watched him go, a thoughtful expression on her face.

That evening, as they ate, the speakers announced Marth's idea, but didn't mention it was the bluenette prince who had suggested it. Lucky for him, because most of the smashers turned a furious shade of red and a collective sigh fell about the room, followed by buzzing voices.

After dinner they all collected in the lounge, which was huge, with a stage at one end and a huge screen at the other.

Marth entered calmly, keeping his face pretty expressionless as he walked right up to Ike, who was folding his arms and slouching between Snake and Captain Falcon.

"Do you know what we have to do?" He asked.

"Do I look like I do?"

Marth shrugged and glanced at the stage. "Oh, that's right. Public speaking was never your thing."

Ike flushed and glared at the ground. When he looked up, Marth wasn't there, he was talking with Link on another couch. Peach was right across the room, staring at him, and their blue eyes locked.

She hurriedly looked away, her gloved hands shaking as she grabbed her skirt and hurried to crash on the couch next to Zelda, who was adjusting her crown. The crown flew from her hands and landed with a tinkle on the floor.

In an instant Toon Link had leapt from his perch on the back of the couch and had scooped it up, instantly dashing away.

He ran straight into Marth, who grabbed the back of his small green tunic and held him up.

Zelda raced forward to snatch her crown, but Captain Falcon, such a tease, had already grabbed it.

Marth dropped Toon Link and gave Falcon a disapproving look. Falcon grinned at Zelda, who was stomping towards him, and held the crown tantalizingly above her grasp. Then he tossed it over to Bowser, who caught it, gave a wicked grin, and crushed it in his huge hands.

Zelda gave scream of fury and was instantly charging up her magic.

"Zelda, no!" Shouted Link, racing forward.

Zelda felt her breath leave her as someone tackled her and kept her in a roll as they hit the ground and came to rest near a couch, Snake's knee on her stomach, his hands on her shoulders. "You're gonna hurt someone, babe," he said.

Zelda's eyes were sparking flames of fury as he let her stand. "Don't you touch me ever again, you creep! Bowser! You'll get detention for those! And maybe worse! It's illegal to damage someone else's property, especially one as irreplaceable as that!"

Link walked over to her. "It's alright, Zelda. We can get you another crown."

Zelda blinked back tears of fury and sat down.

"I'm sorry," came Toon Link's voice. He sounded like he was near tears. "I wasn't trying to get your crown smashed. I was just... It was so beautiful I wanted to touch it."

Zelda sighed. "Thank you. Next time don't touch someone else's thing without asking. I might have let you hold it if you'd just asked." She put her chin in her hands and they all turned as a man with a small goatee and friendly eyes entered the room and stepped onto the stage.

"Hello, smashers. You all look lovely today. For some info, every Wednesday there will be board games and card decks available here for collective playing. Every Saturday there will be a special dinner where fancier clothes are required. Sunday is a day of rest. Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday there will be brawling: between solos on Monday and Tuesday and team battles on Wednesday. Thursday and Friday is training in the gyms. Saturday are practice brawls between an unlimited number of characters on the portal to the far left of door 3.

"Now, let us get started. This is an introduction night. I will ask the females to come up first and share their name, age, weapon, and something interesting about themselves. Keep it to three minutes, please. Princess Peach, would you start?"

Peach turned a rosy pink, but stood and gracefully made her way up to the stage, turning to face the smashers, lounging on the red couches.

"Hi," she said in the provided microphone. There was a moment of piercing feedback and Peach flinched and turned a deeper shade of pink than before, tears inadvertently coming to her eyes. She blinked them back. "Sorry," she whispered. Then she smiled. "My name is Princess Peach, uh, I'm twenty years old. I have a few weapons, like my frying pan and golf club, but I also have a dagger and my high heeled shoes have been said to pack a punch." She laughed hesitantly, but the others got the joke and there was a general chuckle throughout the room, immediately lightening the atmosphere.

Peach beamed. "I'm not the best of brawlers, but I have some good days. I like hanging out with my friends and I like taking care of babies." She blushed. "One day I hope to have some of my own, but anyway, I also like to sew. So if any of you rip your clothes or something, I'd be happy to mend them for you, if you want."

She smiled and glanced at the man, who nodded.

She walked off the stage and sat down and Rashida got up and walked on.

"I'm Rashida. I'm twenty one. I've got a pretty epic sword that I've trained with my whole life. I grew up training with Ike and Marth, and, uh, I like to talk and play sports, like for fun."

Samus walked up, folded her arms, and swept the room with an icy stare. "Samus. Twenty two. I've got a suit with blasters and stuff, but I've also got some nifty weapons without my suit, and they hurt just as bad. I'm not a nice person and I'm pretty picky when it comes to anything." Suddenly she smiled a little, a hint of a real smile, and shrugged. "But after initial reactions I can be friendly." She raised a dark eyebrow. "If I want."

Zelda, after saying her name and age, twenty two, added, "I'm a princess as well and I can be a little proper, which means I don't like people tackling me or talking to me without respect. I warm up decently fast, but I'm not super warm, like Peach. Anyway, I like kids, if they're good kids."

While Lucas was hesitantly making his way on stage, Snake leaned over to Ike and muttered, "What're you gonna say. I'm Ike, I'm twenty something, and I hate everyone?"

"You'll see," grunted Ike, glowering at Lucas, who was looking at them out of his small black eyes and he saw the boy become extremely frightened.

"Uh, I'm Lucas," he started, his voice very small and shy. "I'm eleven and I have some cool powers that I can use... Uh, I like to play ping pong and paddle ball and soccer. And sometimes I like to play other games, if they don't hurt so bad."

There was another general chuckle and Lucas turned scarlet to the tips of his ears and walked off the stage, Ness taking his place. "Ness. I'm twelve and a half. I've got some electrical powers too. Uh, I like all sorts of games. I think I'm nice, but I guess I can be pretty mean in brawls. But I'm really looking forward to making friends here, no matter their size, shape, or color." He grinned.

Toon Link was ten and liked playing with animals and teasing people, but at least he was always sorry.

Some animals followed. Bowser, Fox, Kirby, Falco, Donkey Kong, and Diddy Kong.

Then Link went up. "Link. I'm twenty two, like Zelda. I've got a sword, a dagger, and a shield. I like teasing too, I guess, but I hope you guys don't take me seriously when I joke and stuff. I'm a fun guy, I guess. I like training with my sword, jumping, flipping, and I actually like gambling, but that's not the biggest pro." He grinned and shrugged and walked off.

Snake followed and kept his eyes glued on the man who had introduced it as he said in his soft, deep, scratchy voice, "I'm Snake. I'm twenty seven. I'm not a nice person to be around and I think I'm rated PG as a person, so the kids had better watch out. I like practicing my kicks and punches, which means everybody else had better watch out, in the training room at least."

Marth stepped up onto the stage and turned to give a small, almost superior, smile to the group of smashers. "My name is Marth. I am twenty one years old. I am a prince and my first language is Japanese. I have a sword. I enjoy fencing and helping others when need be. I realize I may sound formal, but I am a helpful person waiting to be asked." He bowed slightly and walked off.

Ike's boots sounded heavily on the floor as he took a stance by the microphone. "Ike. Twenty three. I have a big sword. I fight for my friends. If you're not my friend, you'll get no sympathy from me. And in the actual brawls, no one qualifies as my friend." His stormy eyes rested on Peach when he had finished and she shivered, but kept her eyes glued to his eyebrows, which was where she had been looking the entire time he had been speaking.

Captain Falcon introduced himself as a twenty five year old who didn't like spinach or Asian food and liked helping people out, but mostly liked driving his car around at insane speeds.

Mario and Luigi said basically the same things as each other. Ganendorf, Pitt, and a few more went and the event finished.

Marth followed Ike to their room, muttering Japanese under his breath. Finally he exploded. "Why did you have to make yourself sound so unpleasant? Don't you want people to realize you don't hate everyone. You didn't even smile or remove that horrific glare from your face! What's wrong with you?"

Ike grinned. "Why should you care what my speech sounds like. Everything I said was true. Marth, as much as I like you, you don't qualify as my friend during actual brawls because then I would never win. But hey, don't feel too bad. You and Rashida and Snake, I suppose, are my only real friends outside of actual brawls anyway."

Marth glared as he sat on a chair. "That shouldn't be the case. If you acted amiable or at least put on a show of niceness you would have more friends."

Ike shrugged and leaned back on the bed. "Why would I want more friends? That just means I have to fight twice as hard in the brawls, the more friends I have rooting for me, and I have to defend more people outside of brawls. Which is extremely hard and aggravating when you can't use force of any kind that would cause pain or something." He sighed. "Whatever. Night."

Marth rolled his eyes and leaned back in his bed as well, staring at the ceiling. "Ike, I will find you friends, and you will be friendly, you hear me?"

"I hear you all right," came Ike's voice. "But I make no promises. Although I will say that I'm not necessarily averse to making friends with everyone."

Marth began to plan as silence fell. Who did Ike hate. That Samus lady. It was easy to see why. So then, if he could get Ike to be friends with Samus, he could get Ike to be friends with anyone. Perfect plan and extremely hard if not impossible to complete. But the prince liked challenges.

That Sunday Captain Faclon took quite a few people rides in his car. The insanely fast speeds made Mario and Luigi both sick. Lucas, too, became a little ill, but everyone else loved it.

Snake, Ike, Bowser, and Captain Falcon then all spoke with the person at the lobby desk, a man this time, and he gave them permission to have a big wrestling competition in the portal.

In the middle of it, Toon Link found out and the rest of the smashers, bored of just talking, all dashed into the portal entrance for the stands and made their way into the stadium's seats, sitting down and eagerly watching the fight.

The three men and the dinosaur were clueless and enjoying themselves tremendously as they playfully cursed each other and used some playful banter as first one got the upper hand, then two got the upper hand, etcetera.

Finally Snake, who had leapt out of Bowser's reach, spotted everyone sitting in the bleachers. It was the first time anyone had seen Snake get good and mad. He turned purple with rage and with a roar, stopped the wrestling match.

The three stood and folded their arms simultaneously.

"Next time we'll have to put a lock on the portal!" Roared Bowser.

"Peeping Toms and Tometts!" Called Captain Falcon. "It was a private wrestling match you weren't supposed to see."

"It's not like you guys made fools of yourselves!" Called back Falco.

"Except for your curses, everyone enjoyed it immensely!" Added Ness.

Ike folded his arms and then bumped Snake. "I'm guessing nobody's scared of me, because they're certainly not trying to get on my good side. Apparently they don't care if I fight for or against them."

"Or they're just all stupid," snapped Snake. "No one would want to fight against you."

Ike bent and got to his knee, placing his sword with the blade in the ground, both hands resting on the top of the handle. He glanced up at Snake as he disappeared from sight.

Snake got down on a knee as well and lifted his hand to his ear. He too faded.

"Well," said Snake, as they walked along the hall, "I don't think you falling from the cliffs a billion times when you were with Samus helped anyone get a visual image of you being able to beat anyone up."

Ike growled a response in Japanese. Then he added, "Only you, Samus, and Captain Falcon saw that."

"Are you crazy? Everyone can see any brawl they want. Just type in two names. Ike x Peach, and up will come that brawl you creamed her in."

Ike glanced at Snake. "Oh."

"Let's go up on the roof," said Snake. He opened a door, revealing a closet with cleaning supplies inside and on the ceiling a trap door.

Ike watched as Snake opened it and slipped up through the hole, disappearing in the bright light. Then his face appeared. "Come on."

"There is no way I am going up through that hole only to get stuck half way and have everyone come and laugh at me!" Snapped Ike.

Snake grinned. "Just try."

Ike gave him a look. "Don't tempt me, or I'll have to punch you."

"Yeah? Wait 'till tomorrow during training. If you won't come up through here, go to the dining area, go out onto the balcony, and climb up the wall."

Ike nodded and walked off, Snake calmly closing the trap door and wondering if it was actually illegal to climb the smash mansion roof and naturally decided he didn't care that much.

Ike grabbed the top of the door frame of the huge door that led to the dining room and hoisted himself up. Then he pushed off with his arms, turning red in the face, and grabbed the edge of the roof, pulling himself up with a a grunt and winking at Snake, who stood there with his arms crossed.

"You're good."

Snake and Ike discussed their past training experiences and, just as Snake was about to bring up girls, the dinner bell rang. They glanced at each other.

"Should we go?" Hissed Ike.

"I don't know if we'll get detention or just one less meal for not showing up," answered Snake. "Let's go."

He stood and Ike stood behind them, both jumping off backwards from the roof to land with a thunk that shook the ground and made all heads whirl around.

"Where you two on the roof?" Link finally asked.

Ike and Snake exchanged glances that mutually said they would not answer the question and they calmly sat down.

 **Obviously Ike and Snake were very happy with this chapter. And the only reason I know is because both of them went out of their way to say hello to me. Pretty impressive!**


	5. Training, Dining, & Gossiping

**So first of all, I wan to start out by saying that this was a controversial chapter and you'll all see why by the end. I'll explain when you're all done reading...**

The next few days proved very useful. The training gyms were great fun. Marth greatly enjoyed the 'Hit Room' where he could practice striking dummies and stuffed bags with his sword and fence with a machine that had a quick moving metal bar attached, so he could practice parrying weapons. He and Link would practicing dodging laser bullets together in another room. Special vests would blink when either of them got hit.

"I think my favorite part," he confided to Ike later that day, "is being able to slit my sword as deep as I can into those stuffed bags."

"Did you slit that sand one?" Asked Link, walking up, his plate piled with food.

Marth colored slightly. "Yes. I didn't realize the difference." He smiled. "I swept it up as best I could."

"Is that the first manual labor you've ever done?" Sneered Captain Falcon, sauntering up to lean against the wall.

"No," answered Marth calmly, taking a sip of tea. "Once Ike hurt a person so badly he bled and Ike..." Marth glanced at Ike and stammered a little. "That is, blood was involved, and I was on my hands and knees cleaning the floor with Rashida. Which, by the way, I just recently got rid of the clothing that was stained with a little blood from that episode."

Pit, who had listened quietly, eating a cookie, glanced at Ike and then at Link. "Uh, Ike? What did you do?"

Ike turned his deep, angry looking eyes on him and grunted. "I freaked out and ran from the room screaming that I'd killed someone. That's the reason I refused to fight outside of portals from then on, at least with my sword."

Pit blinked.

Snake, who had joined Falcon, chuckled. "Wow. Ike screamed. Marth, did he sound like a girl?"

Marth shrugged and glanced at Ike.

Ike nodded. "I think I did."

"Yes, he did," admitted Marth. "But it was admirable, his being so shocked at hurting someone."

Fox and Falco walked up. "I don't believe that," said Falco. "Too weird to think of Ike that way."

Fox raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. But, tomorrow's Saturday, so we'll all get to see how we do when we're surrounded by a bunch of other smashers."

Saturday proved to be completely exhausting. Since it was just practice, no one won. The first time Samus knocked everyone off so many times and flew off twice, she was obviously the 'victor'. The next time Mario was actually the victor. Or he tied with Peach, who had delivered punishing blows with her heels and weapons.

After five brawls in a row Peach and Zelda declared themselves finished. Rashida was pooped, but she wasn't going to quit until Samus quit. And Samus wasn't stopping until the men did. Which meant that Saturday night, Rashida was flinching as she pulled on a dress.

"Ow! Why did you wanna fight until the guys stopped? You know they have better strength levels."

"I don't think so," answered Samus, loftily. "Besides," she added, shrugging. "You didn't have to stay."

Rashida muttered something in Japanese under her breath.

"Tell me," said Samus, leaning back in the small chair she sat on, "What was your family like?"

Rashida shrugged. "I don't know much about them. Ike, Marth, and I are all orphans. Ike has a sister and I think Marth does too. I have two older brothers. But we never see them." She shrugged. "You?"

"Orphaned too," answered Samus shortly.

"Where did you get your views about girls and boys being equal?" Asked Rashida, plopping down cross-legged in front of her.

Samus raised an eyebrow and then laughed. "Everyone I worked with told me that. Mostly because I was really cocky, but would lose and then struggle with self image, saying I couldn't be a good brawler and I'd never get picked. They told me I could get just as good as guys and I practiced and proved them right." She shrugged.

Rashida shrugged as well. "Just because you can beat a guy doesn't mean girls are the same or better. You might be exceptional, but the strongest guy is still stronger than the strongest girl. You couldn't beat Ike, Snake, Falcon, or Link and Marth in an arm wrestle. Then again, you could probably balance better and they don't have hips, so they can't turn like you. Separate, but equal, you know. Guys aren't better than girls and vice verse, but each gender has their specific strength."

"So profound, Einstein," remarked Samus, rolling her eyes. "I have half a mind to challenge Marth to an arm wrestle. But I'm not completely positive I'd beat him and I won't lose to that brat again."

"That brat, or that excellent sword fighter?" Asked Rashida, standing. "Come on. It's time for dinner."

The dining room had been arranged with one long table and to the surprise and disappointment of all involved, the places were named. Marth had Yoshi, a small green lizard, on one side, and Fox on the other. Then was Kirby, Luigi, Snake, Peach, Ike, Mario, Falco, Captain Falcon, Bowser, Zelda, and Ness. On the other side, facing Ness, was Pit and then Ganendorff, Toon Link, Link, Meta Knight, a blueberry/bat with a mask, Rashida, Donkey Kong, a gorilla, Samus, Wario, and King Dedede, a giant penguin.

"I do not want to sit next to a gorilla and a creeper!" Snapped Samus.

"Read the rules, babe," said Snake's soft, deep voice behind her. "You sit where assigned or you don't eat."

Samus glared at him. "Don't call me babe, creep, or I'll punch you in the nose."

"Whatever you say, babe," answered Snake, sauntering over to his seat between the short green man and the pretty pink princess.

Samus' blue eyes narrowed and glittered. "Don't forget," she hissed, as she leaned as far over the table as she could to get in his face, "I beat you at brawl."

"That's because you had gorilla man," answered Snake, uncorking a bottle of wine and pouring it into his wineglass. He winked at her and picked it up, inclining it slightly towards her. "Cheers."

Samus was tempted to take the glass and hurl it in his face, but she didn't want to get in trouble. Instead she rolled her eyes and slouched back in her chair to stare at everyone.

Samus was facing Peach, who was sitting very still, her blue eyes wide and slightly dilated. What was her deal? Then Samus noticed 'gorilla man' sitting next to her and she snorted.

"Ike," she said. "You're making Peach nervous."

Ike leveled his eyes at her and she did the same at him, except her eyes pierced, but his eyes bored holes.

"Too bad. She should be. She's not my friend."

"Ike Greil!" Snapped Rashida, leading around Donkey Kong's hairy chest. "Would you just settle down and be nice for once! You're annoying the life out of me!"

Ike did not remove his even gaze from Samus, so she glanced at Rashida and saw that the swords woman was standing now, her chair pushed back, her hands planted on the table.

"What's wrong, Ike? Why are you so... So...?" She sighed and blew a strand of pink hair from her face. "You've really changed a lot since you were eighteen."

Ike's eyes finally flitted to glance at her and Peach, glancing at him, could see that Rashida was about to be in trouble. The usually stoic face was turning a reddish hue. And it wasn't embarrassment that was coloring his cheeks. Ike was good and angry.

"Rashida," came the low voice of Marth. He was way down the table, but he knew how to make himself heard. "Stop. Now."

"I want answers!" Snapped Rashida.

"Sit down!" Snapped Samus.

"Why would you care that I make him angry, brat!" Rashida retorted hotly, not moving her bright eyes from Ike's stormy ones. His eyebrows were knitted together like never before and his eyes flashed. He was red to the tips of his ears.

Peach took a deep breath. She would be brave. She would be brave, she would be brave!

"Uh, guys? Do we have to wait, or can we all eat now? Or do we...?" Her voice was small and hesitant and Mario answered in a loud powerful voice with his thick Italian accent, "I say we eat now! Cheers everyone! Eat up and enjoy!"

Rashida sat down in her chair with a thump, her cheeks suddenly circles of fire, her eyes seeming to want to laser her plate in half.

Ike's face slowly returned to it's normal color, but his eyes stayed dangerously bright.

Throughout the meal Samus watched Peach. The princess was pink cheeked the whole night and shaking so she almost spilled wine all over her lap. Instead, as she was about to drink, one elbow resting gently on the table, Wario, right beside Samus, pounded the table in response to something Luigi said.

Peach's wine glass jolted in her hand and some splashed on her horrified face, the wine glass dropping from her hand to fall on Ike's lap. Oh, boy.

Ike gave a guttural exclamation of surprise and scooted his chair away from the table.

Donkey Kong gave a hooting laugh and pounded the table again, as if he wanted to see a replay of what had just occurred. What occurred was the five wine bottles on the table all fell over, along with everyone's wine and water glasses, soaking nearly everyone's laps. The result was no one was happy.

"Whose idea was that?" Asked Marth, as Link and Pit walked with him and Ike down the hall.

"I'm never going to get these wine stains out of these white clothes," mourned Pit, running his fingers through his thick brown hair. "That monkey is a menace."

"I think he's more of a gorilla," said Link, shrugging. "The real problem is, we didn't get to sit next to anyone we wanted. I'm sure Ike would have wanted Marth on one side, Snake on the other and Captain Falcon across from him. As it was, Ike, you got stuck with the pretty but frightened princess who also ended up spilling wine on your lap and almost fainting as a result, and that red capped nice guy, Mario. I guess the Mario part wasn't so bad, huh?"

Ike shrugged. "No, not really. I guess you wanted to sit next to that other princess lady."

Link colored. "Besides her being the nicest and best girl there, yes. We're together, you know?" He crossed his fingers again and shrugged. "My neighbors weren't all that bad, but I'd much rather have been with... Other's."

"I can't wait for tomorrow. Just to rest seems wonderful," admitted Marth. "These multi brawls are hard. Because it's training the anti-pain simulators aren't turned up as high."

"What if someone turned them all the way down?" Asked Pit.

Marth blinked and then glared seriously. "It could kill someone, Pit."

Link nodded. "Yeah, but they have lots of codes in there. You can't get in unless you were like an epic code hacker or something."

Marth nodded. "The authorities know it can be dangerous. They take safety precautions." He put a comforting hand on Pit's shoulder. "Don't worry."

Pit jerked away self consciously. "I'm not worried and I'm not a scaredy cat."

"Good," grunted Ike. "Because there are ten brawls every Monday through Wednesday. And the pain may be decreased, but it still takes a lot of energy."

Sunday passed so fast Ness, Lucas, and Toon Link were all complaining loudly when they were called to bed by the curfew bell. "But I almost won that card game!" Protested Toon.

"Yeah!" Added Ness. "I'm not a bad sport! I'd have kept playing."

"Boys, you're going to need your rest," answered Zelda, half herding them to their rooms.

"Yep. You guys have to be full of energy to stand a chance," said Samus. "And hope you aren't facing me."

Lucas turned to stare at her with wide eyes. "Do you hit as hard as Ike?"

Samus snorted. "First off, don't compare me with that guy. And second of all, no. But I hit a lot more frequently. He, on the other hand, has trouble getting a single jab with that heavy weapon." She rolled her eyes.

Zelda giggled. "Link said he was going to try to lift it one of these days. With one hand, like Ike does. By the way Samus, do you like any guys here?"

Ness, Lucas, and Toon instantly quieted and calmly walked as quietly and slowly as they could towards their rooms, ears straining for juicy information.

"You mean because we've been talking about Ike? No. I hate that snobby prince probably more than Ike, but Ike's so proud and stiff, he drives me to distraction. I just wanna give him a good kick in the gut and send him flying, but I haven't been pitted against him yet. I tell you though, when I am, I can't wait to let some air out of him. And maybe he'll loosen up a little, sheesh!"

Zelda, un-phased by Samus' rambling, shrugged. "Most guys like that probably were mistreated as children. And they're probably really shy, plus struggle with anger problems. Which is why you should watch your tongue."

Samus snorted. "Ike's a wimp at heart. All guys like that are. And I've met a lot. They just need to be creamed and they'll grovel and whine. I overheard a story that Ike made someone bleed a little and ran off screaming like a girl." She snorted. "That's the guy behind the cover of 'muscle man'. But what about you? I know you like Snake, but does Link know?"

She grinned as Zelda punched her arm. "Be quiet! I do not like Snake. He's creepy and he called me 'babe'. But to be honest with you, I don't really like Link like he thinks I like him. To me, he's a friend, and that's it."

"Seriously!" Gasped Samus, slightly shocked. "I thought you liked him at least a little!"

"I do like him!" Answered Zelda, defending herself. "But I don't... Love him. Not in that way, you know? But I'm worried because he's such a sweetheart and I really don't want to offend him." She sighed. "Well, good night. See you tomorrow."

The girls parted ways at the two doors that led to Ness and Lucas' room and Toon Link and Kirby's room. All three boys exchanged glances.

"She was super mean to Ike," said Lucas.

"I'm going to tell him," said Toon. "But you guys have to promise not to tell Samus that I told Ike that she said what she said, because I shouldn't be telling him that, because he'll probably get pretty mad at her."

Lucas looked confused.

"We won't tell," said Ness. "But honestly, I think that's a bad idea."

 **Okay. So quite a few of the smashers got mad at me for not mentioning them and the fact that they were eating with everyone at dinner as well. And I want to reassure everyone that I did not forget to include them I simply... Ummm... Didn't have time to mention that they were seated at the other table.**

 **Now, to Samus, I'm sorry I had to expose her like that, but this should be a good warning to everyone that gossiping isn't a good idea.**


	6. Gorilla VS Girl

**Here goes. The first few paragraphs are the calm before the storm, so enjoy the peace while it lasts. Although I suppose that brawling isn't neccessarily 'peaceful' in any sense of the word.**

The next day, during brawls, everyone was so busy with fighting, that Toon Link didn't even think about telling Ike.

Marth defeated Ike once and defeated Peach once. He defeated Mario and Samus defeated him. She gave him a haughty look. For that brawl she hadn't been wearing her robot suit, but had used other weapons, like a plasma whip, to deal punishing blows to the prince.

Marth, eyes even, gave a small smile and a nod. "You deserved that."

"You bet I did," she answered, tossing her blonde ponytail.

Marth raised an eyebrow and made no comment.

Next he fought Zelda and defeated her in 'Sudden Death'. She smiled when he turned to acknowledge her, showing she wasn't angry, and he smiled back, his blue eyes suddenly twinkling. "It's nice to meet a good sport," he said kindly.

"And a nice winner," she added, adjusting her new crown.

Marth raised both eyebrows in quick succession and refrained from winking before he dissolved.

After a lunch where Ike said he had lost four times and won once, Marth went on to lose three times in a row, but win his final two rounds.

"I like playing where you have a chance to re spawn twice at the top of the screen," said Pit. "It's a lot more fun to stay out of the way than engage in fighting the whole time."

"I agree," answered Marth. He glanced at Ike and opened his mouth to ask how his friend's brawls went, when Captain Falcon walked by with Fox and Wario and all called out, "You fight for your friends? You don't have any friends!"

"Didn't go well?" Guessed Marth.

"It went great," answered Ike in his monotone. "I won four times and lost once in a 'Sudden Death'."

Marth raised his eyebrows and then grinned. "I'm guessing those are three of those that you beat."

"Correct." Ike gave a sly smile. "It was a little fun, I have to admit. That one I lost I was fighting Snake, so I didn't mind that so much."

Toon Link suddenly dashed up. "Ike. I've got something to tell you."

Ike turned to look at Toon and raised an eyebrow. This was peculiar. "Whatcha need?"

"It has to be in private," answered Toon earnestly.

Samus, tired, but pleased after her long day of brawling, actually felt happy her suit had been damaged during the first brawl. She had beaten that punk prince, Marth, and had proven herself just as strong out of her suit as inside her suit. She'd showed them just like she'd promised her trainer she would.

She flash backed to the strange look in his eyes when he had placed a hand on her shoulder and said calmly, but with a fierce intensity as well, "Samus, you can show them that you are just as good as they are. Show them for my sake. Show them for your sake."

She smiled.

The door to her and Rashida's room gave a splintering crash as it was flung open, hitting the wall as it swung back on its hinges and causing the room to shake.

She glanced up to see Ike, face red, eyes blazing hatred, stomp up to her, each collision of his boots with the ground causing her bed to shake. Oh, he was mad. And that wasn't good.

"Get out of our room!" She snapped, working to keep fear out of her voice.

"Drive you to distraction do I?" He said. But his voice wasn't a roar, as she'd expected it would be by the look on his face. Instead it was deep and frighteningly even. "Can't wait to be pitted against me, huh? Wanna see me grovel and whine at your feet? Wimp, huh?"

Both his hands were on either side of her head now, crushing the pillows around her. She squished back in the bed as far as she could. His face was inches from her and his words were filled with hatred and disgust. And ruthlessness. She knew she'd get no sympathy from him. Not that she wanted it.

Samus slipped between his arms and flipped to the middle of the room, Ike whirling to face her. His hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. "What are you waiting for, Samus?" He spat her name. "You wanna fight me? I'm ready."

Samus tried to jerk her wrist away and failed. "I'll fight you, Ike," she snapped. She narrowed her eyes, staring at his grim mouth to avoid meeting his furious gaze. "I'll fight and you'll grovel and whine and prove to everyone you are exactly what I know you are. I'll fight you with the anti-pain simulators off!"

Both stomped, side by side, out of the room and right into Snake.

His eyes were brighter than usual. "Anti-pain simulators on the lowest damage on the lowest they can go, brawlers," he said. "Weapons allowed."

Samus glanced at Ike. He was staring straight ahead and when she glanced down she saw his hands were clenched.

It was one minute later that Snake had hacked the controls and gotten them in a portal. He materialized between the two. "Back down, either of you?"

"Not a chance," said Samus confidently. Inside her stomach was twisting. What would no anti-pain mean?

"You'll get no sympathy from me," said Ike, his voice choked with anger.

"It's show time," said Snake. His voice wasn't as calm as it normally was. Both Ike and Samus had decided to do this with highest pain damage, even when he had insisted he wouldn't think them wimps or something and no one else would think less of them for putting it on medium, at least. "Good bye." He bent, put a cupped hand to his ear, and disappeared from view.

Ike charged up a dash and shot forward with a cry of anger that chilled Samus to the bone, even as she jumped over him and gave him a kick to his head that sent him tumbling to the edge. He dashed forward again and she jumped back and drew out her plasma whip. Just as he aimed a punch she gave her wrist a flick and the whip snapped down. She spun quickly, her head turning sharply just in time to see the line of glowing electricity smack Ike across the face and down his front.

It tore his cape and left a scary red and black mark across his face. And it froze her for a moment as she stared.

Ike gave an agonized cry of pain, but his punch followed through and knocked Samus back. She caught her balance and looked into his eyes, desperately hoping he would do what she was sure he was supposed to do; grovel and give up. Somehow she knew there was no way that was happening.

Ike's eyes seemed red as he charged her. She jumped over him, flipped in the air, and landed as she readied her whip again. This time she hesitated for a moment. One look in his eyes and she smashed the whip down.

It coiled around his bare arm, leaving another wicked looking burn and the smell of singed flesh. Ike gave another cry of pain that was half gasp.

Samus jumped up and dashed to the other side of the stage, waiting, trying to bring up images of Ike that would spur her anger and help her win. She had a bruise, but that was it, so far.

Ike dashed toward her and she leapt up again, flipping in the air, and again jumped over him. This time the angered Ike was ready. He gave a hoarse roar of anger, pulled back the heavy sword, and she had time to blink and take a terrified step backwards before the great golden blade swung out, slitting through her blue suit and her stomach.

As Samus stumbled back and then crumpled on the floor she saw red beads cloud her vision. What was wrong? How had he hit her? She was sure he had missed? Hadn't he?

Then the sharp pain shot through her body, foremost beside the throbbing that suddenly enveloped her whole being and she gave a gasp of pain and laid back on the stones, knowing any moment Ike's sword would crash down on her again and she would be dead. She closed her eyes as two tears ran down her cheeks.

Ike stared for several moments in silence, his breathing a loud background noise. It was like slow motion as he suddenly remembered that time, long ago, where he had hurt another human and made him bleed. And here was blood now, seeping between her hands which clutched her stomach.

"Samus," he gasped.

Ike threw his sword away and crashed to his knees, grabbing her hands and moving them to stare at the blood that covered her suit. She had a slit in her stomach that he knew he had inflicted.

Ike tore off his thick leather armor and slid it under Samus' back and wrapped it around her stomach, tightening it with his two small belts to stop the bleeding. To try to quell the bleeding at least.

Snake dissolved in front of them and dashed forward, his face chalk white. "What did you do?"

Ike stared into Snake's terrified eyes and Snake saw there a horror he had never seen in Ike's face before.

"I killed her," gasped Ike, his voice gravelly.

Snake cupped around his ear. "Bring her out," he ordered, as he disappeared.

Ike scooped Samus up in his arms and placed his feet in his stance. He dissolved with her and then they were right outside the portal.

Snake dashed into the room, Peach and Marth behind him.

Ike went through the motions dully. He held Samus in his burned arm until the ambulance came.

The smashers had all gathered under the stars as Samus was placed on a stretcher and the ambulance doors were closed. The white and red car sped off in a whirl of sirens and Ike, his arm bloody with her blood, turned to look at the smashers.

If the eyes weren't filled with fear and horror, they were filled with hatred.

Even Marth's eyes held no sympathy. Only shock and horror.

Ike fled.

"Ike," said Marth, stepping out onto the balcony and trying to scan the roof. "Ike, I just want to talk. I'm not going to yell."

There was no answer. Rashida walked out beside him. "Go up after him," she said in a low voice.

Marth gritted his teeth and shook his head. "Rashida, to be honest, I'm scared to."

"Marth, seriously. Samus and Ike both deserved what they got. He overreacted, she asked for it. But Ike's not a monster, no matter how much he's changed. You know that."

"Of course," agreed Marth. But he turned and walked back inside.

Rashida sighed and followed.

The smash mansion was on high alert for the rest of the week, the last of security clearing out by Sunday morning. Ike and Snake were both banned from brawls until further notice.

"You're lucky they voted to keep both of you!" Snapped the chief security man, shaking his finger at the two. "But a second occurrence like this and you'll be kicked out and worse!"

The anti-pain simulators were destroyed and replaced with permanent anti-pain/damage simulators. These couldn't be hacked or the damage turned up. Portals were given new security so that only by requesting a key at the lobby desk could one enter the portals for practice. And then five other brawlers not participating had to be present in the stands.

Samus was reported to be recovering well, although her position had been critical for the first day.

Ike, after being scolded by the security man, locked himself in his and Marth's bathroom and stayed there, lying on the tile for the rest of the day.

"Ike, please open the door!" Pleaded Marth, knocking. "I don't want to have to walk down the hall again to the public bathrooms."

The lock turned and Ike's silhouette filled the doorway. He stepped out and sat on his bed and Marth entered the restroom. When he came out, dressed for bed, he turned on the light to look for his other boot, and gave Ike a brief glance before looking away. Then he froze and whirled back to stare at the horrific burns on his friend's face. "Ike!"

"What?"

"You haven't taken care of those burns! They look terrible!"

Ike shrugged and lay back in the pillow. "You know I deserve the pain."

Marth sighed and sat down on Ike's bed, crossing his legs and staring at Ike's face. "Ike, only take as much responsibility for this as you need to. Don't let guilt eat away your soul. You'll be ruined. Please. I highly doubt Samus holds this against you. I can speak for the other smashers and safely say that we have really gotten over it as well after thinking it over tonight at dinner. Since Samus is recovering I will say that, if you learn self control and she learns humility from this, the episode was worth it."

"I don't think so," answered Ike. "But thank you for staying my friend, Marth."

Marth leaned forward and hugged him. "Forever, Ike."

Ike nodded and closed his eyes, eyebrows knit tightly.

Ike refused to let his burns be treated and as they slowly healed they left angry burns scars, the skin a puckered, deep red across his face and on his arm. The Wednesday following the departure of the security agents, Samus was returned to Smash mansion with orders to 'take it easy'. Which would be simple, since she was grounded from future brawls until further notice as well.

All the smashers leapt from their tables where they sat eating lunch, and ran towards her, surrounding her and hurling questions right and left.

She laughed. "Slow down, guys, please. I just got released. I'm not like my old self yet."

"Obviously," said Wario. "You're being pleasant." He laughed his hoarse laugh and everyone shot him murderous looks.

"How do you feel now?" Asked Zelda.

"I'm okay, I guess..."

Snake was tearing through the crowd and actually hurled Yoshi across the room. He reached Samus and stopped short, running his eyes over her, head to feet and then gave a curt nod. "Glad you're doin' better, babe. And I'm real sorry."

Samus gave a small smile and looked like she might cry briefly. "Thanks, Snake. And I'm sorry too."

Although she didn't say it, Samus was wondering where Ike was. Suddenly she spotted him across the room, leaning against the wall, arms crossed, eyes on the ground.

She took a deep breath. She would do it. She would apologize.

Faking confident steps, Samus strode towards the burly man, stopping right in front of him. Slowly she reached out a hand and put her fingers under his chin to raise his head.

The eyes were still stormy, though at least they weren't red, but she didn't notice anything except the burn line that streaked across his face like a someone had painted a stripe from above his temple, across one eye and his nose to his lower jaw. She briefly wondered in shock where he had gotten it until her eyes flicked to his biceps, saw a similar burn there, and she realized she had done it with her whip.

"Did I do that?" She asked, trying to keep her voice from faltering, but on the word 'that' she couldn't completely finish the sentence.

"I'm sorry I chopped your stomach," he said, his voice deep and rough. "I really am."

Samus, who had cried only once before in her whole life, buried her face in her hands and fled the room. Ike hesitated and then raced after her.

He found her crouched in a corner, her back shaking with sobs. Quietly he approached her and hesitated briefly before putting his hand on her heaving back.

"Please say you forgive me," he said, his voice almost a whisper.

Samus flinched at his touch and shivered at the sound of his voice. She didn't respond.

"I... I guess that's too much to ask, huh?" The voice had returned to its usual deepness with a rough edge to it. The hand was removed from her back and she turned suddenly, her face red.

"No, Ike. I just... I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to really hurt you. That is, I was, I just didn't know it would really hurt you that bad, you know?"

She gulped and pushed herself up to face him as best she could. "If that burn mark doesn't disappear it'll be a reminder to me forever of how stupid I am."

Ike was embarrassed at this and colored slightly. "Just say you accept my apology," he grunted.

"Ike, that was a big deal!" Snapped Samus. "It doesn't just go away because apologies are accepted all around! That's not the way things work. I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't know what I was talking about. I'm sorry I didn't back down and save us all this trouble."

Ike turned a deeper shade of red. "You shouldn't be sorry. I let my anger get the best of me and it almost cost your life! I deserve what I get."

"Do you feel bad for me at all?"

"Of course I do!" He said, his voice raised an octave and slightly grating.

Samus bit her lip. "Than say you forgive me."

"Not until you do."

"Ugh! You're so proud!"

"Ladies first."

Samus glared at him. "I'm not a lady. I'm a woman. And don't you forget that, Mister! I forgive you."

No emotion showed on his face as he turned. "I forgive you, too." Then he walked away.

Samus stayed leaning against the wall until the sounds of his heavy footsteps on the hallway's tile floor died away.

 **I decided to include the intense fight, recovery, and their making up in the same chapter. No suspense here. I hope it was riveting. And not too violent.**


	7. Two New Brawlers

**Who will the two new brawlers be? And by the way, in case anyone was wondering, I'm sorry, but Robin, Cloud, and Corrin did not make it to SSB: Ultimate Brawl. Neither did any pokèmon characters. And don't blame me. I wasn't included when they picked the UB smashers.**

It was a gradual change, but Marth noticed it first. Ike had a natural bodyguard sort of instinct that came from his quip of fighting for his friends. Although Samus didn't quite qualify completely in the friends category, she was now somehow his responsibility. It wasn't forced on him. It just happened.

"You notice?" Asked Marth, inclining his head at Samus, who was chatting with Zelda, Ike and Snake not far away, Snake's back to them as he talked to Ike, while Ike's eyes calmly watched Samus as he nodded and agreed with his Russian friend.

"I guess so," agreed Rashida. "I think he feels so bad, he won't let anything happen to her. Did you notice the other day, when Wario shoved her while we waited in line for the salad bar that Ike, after pressing him up against the wall, creamed him in the afternoon brawl they had together?"

"I noticed all right," answered Marth. "It's interesting, to say the least."

Ike was Samus' shadow of sorts. He certainly didn't always follow her, but whenever they were in the same room his eyes were always flicking over to her, as he interacted with the others. Whenever her voice rose from some argument she was having, Ike would stop what he was doing and walk within ten feet of her, leaning against the wall, his arms folded, showing his bulging muscles. If the arguing smasher noticed, they usually stopped their conversation with the blonde, and went away.

No one else besides Marth and Rashida really seemed to notice, except Snake, but he noticed everything, and never told anyone what he noticed anyway.

"You think it's a bad thing?" Asked Rashida, leaning back in her chair and taking a long sip of her strawberry shake.

Marth took a quick gulp of water so he wouldn't have to answer the question and the two lobbyists, Miss Sona, the female with the tight bun, and Mr. Chi, the man with the beard and kind eyes, walked in.

"Good afternoon, all smashers," said Chi, cheerily. "I would like to inform you that we will be receiving two late smashers today in about a few hours. Please make them feel welcome."

The few hours were filled with a buzz of conversation. "What will they be like? Boys or girls? Or both?"

"What if there are two new cute guys," giggled Peach. All conversation stopped for a moment and Peach turned a flaming red until Mario quickly changed the subject to how they would rank in the tiers.

The bus pulled up in front of the smash mansion and the doors opened. The new smashers exited and the others stared. It was a young man and a young woman. Both wore clothing that was medieval, similar to Marth, Ike, and Rashida. Both carried swords.

Marth broke the silence. "Hello, Roy."

The man brushed some of his flaming red hair from his eyes and smiled. "How's my favorite smasher doing? Enjoying the smash mansion?"

Marth smiled and walked up to give him a hug. "It's enjoyable, yes."

Roy put an arm around Marth and turned to the smashers. "Hello new fellow smashers. Marth's my best friend."

Marth turned a pale red and smiled shakily before turning to cordially greet the girl.

Her hair was long and a dark blue, bangs hanging over her eyes. She wore a crown similar to Marth's.

"Are you a princess?" He asked politely.

"My name is Lucina. Yes. I'm a princess." She smiled. "Marth? A prince?"

"I am." Marth motioned to the others. "Why don't you all step forward and introduce yourselves?"

They did so, Rashida, Peach, and Zelda beaming at the new girl. Samus returned to her 'feminist' form in front of the new comers, saying tartly, "Name's Samus. Glad to have another person to defeat in the brawls."

Snake kept his eyes leveled on Lucina as he stepped forward and nodded. "Snake. Pleasure, babe." The hazel irises flicked to Roy and he grunted. "Same."

"Ike," said Ike next, his eyes passing over Lucina to rest heavily on Roy before they returned to stare at the ground.

"I'm sure you'll love it, Lucina," said Rashida encouragingly, as she led her along the hallway. "You'll have your own room until they can figure out who to put you with. How long have you known Roy?"

"I met him when the bus picked me up," answered Lucina.

"Oh. Yeah, I've known Marth and Ike for most of my life. We trained as kids together. There's like four girls in the female click, but now there'll be five. It'd be Zelda, Peach, both princesses, Samus, me, and now you." She grinned. "What's your favorite food."

"I actually like salads," said Lucina, shrugging. "I know that's a little weird, but..."

"Not weird at all. We have salads quite a bit here. So you should probably watch out for Bowser, the dinosaur, because he's not super nice. Neither is that Captain Falcon or that small, fat Wario, with the ziggy mustache. Snake's a little bit of a creeper. And I hate to say it, but Ike's not the friendliest of guys either. I tell you what though, you get on anyone's good side, and you'll be happy you did it. I'm telling you, for here, first impressions are everything."

"That's disturbing and good to hear," answered Lucina, giggling. "I'll know how to act. I mean, I think I'm pretty naturally nice, though, so it shouldn't be too hard."

"How are you with your sword?" Asked Rashida, wondering how to rank this bluenette princess.

"Pretty good. I'm pretty fast, but my sword is not very light, so my lag when I hit is a little slower than I'd like. I'm better than I was, though." She grinned and shrugged. "There's a lot of nice, attractive people here. And some really nice, cute people, too," she added, grinning at Kirby and Lucas, who were playing tag in the halls, which also happened to be against the rules.

Rashida raised an eyebrow. "Yes. Lots of attractive people." She grinned. "Come on. The last brawl of the day. And it's Peach versus Marth."

The brawl was fascinating for both Roy and Lucina, as they sat in the stands. Both had been smashers before, but due to the memory erasing, neither remembered it.

Peach appeared, her skirt swirling about her as she landed gently on the stones and flashed a smile to the audience, which cheered. Marth appeared second, spinning in the air before slowly landing.

Samus and Luigi suddenly entered from the stadium's back entrance, chatting. Ike came behind them, a frighteningly sorted of ominous shadow. Samus and Luigi sat down between Mario and Snake. Ike sat down next to Roy, who gave Lucina a look and then glanced meaningfully at the large man.

"You think he's dangerous?" Asked Roy. He used Japanese, so the man, Ike, couldn't understand him.

"Yes, Roy. We're here to fight. With muscles like that..." She giggled a little.

"Marth versus Peach! 3-2-1, Go!"

Neither moved for a little and then Marth dashed forward and slid into a counter. Peach struck with a kick and skidded back. Marth prepared to follow up with his blade, but after two strikes, which knocked Peach off the edge, she jumped up, over his head, and floated down with her parasol, putting it away and using her own counter as Marth whirled to attack again.

He flipped over onto his back from the force of his own blow, and looked up into the blue eyes of Peach, her hands charging up a blow with her golf club.

Marth crouched and leapt up suddenly, sword pointing to the sky, as Peach released her weapon. It caught his feet, sending him tumbling through the air.

He caught the edge of the stones and jerked himself up, countering mid air to send Peach a couple feet back.

"Boo!" Roared Wario.

"Stop countering and fight like... Smashers! Sic' each other! Strike, kick, punch!" Called Snake.

"Give it to him, Peach!" Cheered Samus.

"You can do it, princess!" yelled Mario and Luigi together.

"Sic 'er, Marth!" Called Toon Link.

Zelda cast him a nasty glance and shook her head. "Not good language for a child, Toon," she scolded. "Only Snake's vulgar enough to talk like that."

"Thanks, babe," came his smooth voice as he settled back in the stands. "I'll take whatever allowances I can get from you."

"Snake!" Barked Link. "Don't call Zelda babe again, or I'll report you for profane words at the lobby desk."

"'Babe' isn't a bad word," answered Snake easily, eyes flitting over the two now sweating brawlers down below.

Link folded his arm. "No. What you said yesterday in response to what I won't say, was, and besides being offensive to all in the room, if Lucas or Ness or Toon had heard that, you would have been in big, big trouble."

Snake actually blushed and finally turned to face Link, who was looking triumphant, but still angry at the way Snake treated Zelda. "They wouldn't have known it was anything bad."

Link snorted. "It doesn't matter. You know you should watch your mouth."

"You know," snapped Snake, suddenly standing to tower over Link, "you should watch your mouth or you'll find that I can get meaner than I let on."

"Yeah?" Retorted Link, jumping to his feet as well.

There was a scream and all whirled to see Peach fly out of the stadium.

Lucina paled and grabbed Roy's arm. Both his red eyebrows were raised in shock as he turned to look at Ike in question.

Ike's impassive face gave no clue as to whether what had just occurred could be remedied. A moment later Peach rematerialized on a translucent blue platform above Marth's head. The platform disappeared and she went hurtling towards Marth with surprising quickness.

Marth scrambled to leap out of the way, but the pointed toes caught him in the back and he curled into a ball, gave a horrifying cry of agony, and flew from the stage.

Peach smiled at the audience and waved as Marth appeared on his own platform above her, his cape billowing behind him as he remained on his re-spawning board a while longer, probably to catch his breath.

"I bet Marth's going to lose," said Samus, confidently folding her arms.

Ike suddenly spoke for the first time. "He'll win." The sentence was spoken in a monotone, but the message was clear. Only Rashida noticed that this was the first time Ike had contradicted Samus since the 'incident'.

Marth did indeed beat Peach. Peach was able to obtain the glowing 'smash ball' when it materialized on stage. She began glowing herself. But before she could make use of her special power, Marth advanced, and with three lightening-quick strikes the glow around her disappeared as the ball reformed to float around again. Marth kicked Peach in the stomach and then raced for the ball, jumping in the air, and performing a wide arc with his sword which cut the ball in half. Marth now glowed dangerously.

He landed and Peach stepped back and shut her eyes in terror as she braced herself.

Marth raised his glinting sword high in the air. "Hiiiiiiyaaaaaa!" Speeding faster than possible across the stage his pointed sword went right through Peach's body and she flew backwards off the stage and dissolved from sight.

Marth stood still, his shoulders rising and falling. They could tell he was breathing hard even from their far vantage point.

"Come on," said Link, motioning. "Let's go congratulate the prince."

The chairs emptied as they exited through the door and dissolved outside the portal. Marth and Peach exited the portal a moment later as well, laughing together over some private joke. Ike took a quick step towards Marth, mouth open with congratulations, when Roy stepped past him and grabbed Marth's shoulders. "You did great, Marth! I was impressed!"

Ike froze and stayed where he was, watching Marth hug Roy and then turn to receive praise from Link, his black gloved hand still resting on Roy's shoulder in a loose, friendly manner.

A stab of jealousy shot through Ike's chest and a hurt look stole into his eyes. He glanced around, wondering if anyone else had noticed that Roy had taken his place of being the usual one to first greet Marth after a brawl, success or fail. Surprisingly, Lucina was the only one looking at him, her blue eyes serious and questioning.

She walked up to him. "Are brawls usually like that?"

"It depends."

"What do you mean?"

"It depends who's fighting who. Snake versus Luigi, Snake'll win within a minute or two. Me versus Bowser, it could take a while."

"Who'd win, you or him?"

He detected a hint of slyness in her voice, which surprised him. She was brave to walk up to him who had always been known as intimidating and angry, and make conversation, but to actually joke a little was rather fascinating.

He shrugged and walked off. She followed.

"Ike, wait up!"

Ike hesitated and Marth caught up. His face was red from the exercise and his blue hair was dark and wet with perspiration. "Are you mad?"

"No."

"Why didn't you want to talk to me?" Marth suddenly noticed Lucina and blushed, but it was unnoticeable because of his already red face. He smiled a little. "I'm sorry. Were you two talking?"

"Oh, no," answered Lucina. "Go ahead."

Marth nodded hesitantly and gave Ike a sideways glance. Ike returned the look and raised one eyebrow very quickly.

"I'm sorry," said Lucina, giggling. "You want to talk in private?"

"Oh, no," said Marth hurriedly. "Uh... How did you enjoy the brawl?"

"You both did very good. I'm slightly intimidated now. But it was good to be able to see you guys brawl. And from both of your perspectives, I'd like to know, who do you think is the best brawler here?"

Link, Roy, Zelda, Rashida, and Pit came up behind them and they began walking as a group, Link answering the question first.

"I think the best might be Snake, honestly. He's such a jerk and a real creeper, but..."

Ike had grabbed Link's arm in a powerful fist and squeezed tightly before releasing him.

"That is," continued Link, chuckling hesitantly as he massaged his arm, "Snake's pretty good at using his weapons. And they give a good amount of damage to begin with."

"You know, Snake's pretty hard," agreed Rashida, "but Ness and Lucas, especially Lucas, are really good at using their special powers. They're in pretty good tiers for being so young."

"I agree," said Zelda, nodding. "Those two are mini power packs. Which is pretty unfair, them being so young and all. What will happen when they get older?"

"Who do you thinks the strongest, Marth?" Prompted Roy. "Yourself, perhaps?" He chuckled.

Marth gave a wry smirk. "I believe it is safe to say I had a rare good day today. And I think that's the case with all smashers. Sometimes you have good days and sometimes you don't. There's no best smasher. Some are better at honing their skills, but it's only practice. And like I said, chance good and bad days."

"He just says that," said Rashida to Lucina, whispering loudly.

Lucina giggled and Marth cast them both an annoyed glare.

"What about you, Ike?" Asked Lucina.

"Samus," Answered Ike shortly. "Samus."

"He just says that because he likes her," Rashida said, tossing her hair. She was half joking, but Ike made no response.

"He doesn't like her," answered Marth. "Not in that way."

"I know, I know," answered Rashida. "I was kidding. He's just making up for what he did..." She turned red and bit her lip.

"What did he do?" Asked both Lucina and Roy at the same time.

Everyone stared at their shoes as, cape billowing out, Ike whirled around and stomped off.

Marth shrugged sheepishly, and dove after his friend.

"Ike, she didn't mean to bring it up," said Marth in a low voice and in Japanese.

Ike responded in the same language. "But the point is she did and Rashida doesn't need to add her own little comments! She can keep them to herself."

Everyone heard Ike's response, but only Rashida and the two new comers understood it and the pink haired sword fighter stalked after them both and caught up.

"I'm sorry, Ike!" She snapped. "They'll find out soon enough anyway. It's common knowledge."

"I don't care if they find out or not," answered Ike. "But I don't need you bringing it up when it's best to let a matter like that remain buried until it's forgotten."

"It'll never be forgotten," she argued.

"But you can help it along!" He snapped.

Lucina cupped her hand to Roy's ear. "That Ike totally understood what you said back in the stands. About him being potentially dangerous and all."

Roy raised his eyebrows. "You're right, but for him, what I said might be a compliment."

 **Yay! Roy and Lucina were immensely pleased with this chapter. Lucina was pleased with how nice she was and Roy was pleased with how just like himself he was. Roy bought me ice cream and Lucina bought me a book she said she liked. They really** ** _are_** **quite sweet.**


	8. Making Up With Balloons

**Okay. Everyone is pretty calm and happy right now. Half way through this chapter that won't be the case, but by the end of is chapter everyone should be satisfied. If you're not... R &R. And all the smashers, especially Roy and Lucina, want you to R&R and include a compliment for them. I recommend it, but your choice.**

The next day, Tuesday, Roy got a whiff of Ike's ferocity. He had been seated near Samus and Kirby and Captain Falcon as the three discussed the brawls that day and who would be against who. They were seated around the edge of the giant water fountain and the mist was refreshing on the hot day.

Samus giggled in a response to something Falcon said and Roy chuckled. "Are you guys love birds?"

Falcon chuckled. "Yep. She's my babe."

Samus turned red and leapt up, spinning to face Roy. "How dare you!" She slapped him across the face.

Roy's eyes turned stormy and he stood too, grabbing both her wrists. "Learn to take a joke, girl!"

Samus brought up her knee, but he knocked it away with a quick downward jab of his elbow and stepped forward, pushing her back until she was hanging into the water of the fountain.

Samus was prepared to flip into the water to get out of his grasp and then out again to knock him on the ground when her upper arm was grabbed in a firm grip and she was lifted onto the grass.

She somersaulted to her feet and stared at Ike, who was holding Roy up by his shirt collar, his face inches away from the red head's. Roy's toes were an inch off the ground.

"Stay away from Samus, Roy," he growled, and hurled the swords fighter down.

Roy crumpled, but was on his feet in a moment, sword out and flashing.

"I challenge you now, Ike!" He snapped.

"Roy!" Came Marth's voice, louder than any had heard it before. "Put away your sword! Any brawling outside the portals is against the rules."

"I have a brawl scheduled with you at three," growled Ike. "Prepare yourself!"

Ten minutes past three found Roy panting as he grudgingly watched Ike stab his huge sword into the ground with the words, "You'll get no sympathy from me."

Both exited the portal and Samus instantly grabbed Ike's wrist and jerked him away from the small group of smashers.

He followed her out onto the balcony.

"Ike," she said finally, turning to face him.

He nodded, but stiffened simultaneously. Her tone was filled with self controlled anger.

"I don't need you to be my bodyguard. I know you feel bad and you're trying to make up for slicing me open, but I don't want you to. That's in the past. Forgiven, forgotten; done."

"Do I offend you by helping you?" He asked, folding his arms. He was still sweating from the recent brawl.

"No, Ike," she answered, her voice growing a tad more snappish. "But I can take care of myself, and I want everyone to know it. If you're always there to help me with the smallest provocation, no one will take me seriously."

"That's your big reason? It's not like I can help you during the brawls."

"Ike, I know you want to protect me. I don't know why, but I know you do. And I don't want you to. Please just... Just leave me alone, Kay?"

Ike's eyes sparked for a moment, but then returned to a sort of dullness. "Whatever you say."

He walked off and Samus sighed in relief. It hadn't been as bad as she'd thought. And she couldn't wait to deal with that Roy character...

Roy walked up to her. "Hey, Samus. I just wanted to apologize. I can tease too much sometimes and from teasing I go to being uptight. Attribute it to my red hair, please, and don't hold it against me. I promise you I'm actually pretty nice."

He smiled and walked away.

Samus raised her eyebrows.

"Mario," begged Peach, walking up to him. It was Sunday and all were picnicking outside.

The short Italian turned with a friendly smile. "Yes?"

"Would you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

Peach should have sensed that Mario, used to her insane requests, was being guarded in his answer. She didn't, and rushed on. "Go talk to Ike. He's all by himself and has been so... Sad lately. He could do with some cheering up."

"As much as I am flattered you think me a good person for cheering depressed souls," laughed Mario, a little hesitantly, "I think Ike's supposed sadness might be anger at something. And I have learned many a times that cheery medicine doesn't mix with grapes of wrath."

Peach looked confused. "Ike's sad. You should talk to him, Mario," she repeated.

"I'm a little busy right now," answered Mario. "I was going to play checkers with Luigi and beat his socks off. But perhaps later." He smiled and hurried off with a backwards call of, "Why don't you go talk to him?"

Peach paled. Talk to Ike? Why she had barely said two words to him and she was still scared of him. She stared at his back and saw him glance over his shoulder, briefly staring for a moment at Marth, Roy, and Link, who were playing a ball game. He turned back away to stare at nothing again and Peach felt her eyes fill. It was so sad to see him be alone.

She straightened and walked over to Zelda, who was talking with Lucina. "Hi," she said cheerfully. "Um, I was wondering if either of you wanted to come with me to ask Ike what was wrong?"

Zelda instantly burst out laughing. "P-p-peach!" She giggled. "You're so funny!"

"I don't get it," Lucina said, looking from the two.

"Peach has been freaked out about Ike since he creamed her mercilessly in her first brawl." She chuckled and controlled herself. "I'd thought you'd gotten over it, Peach."

Peach frowned and folded her arms. "I am not scared of him. I was just wondering. I'l go myself." She whirled around and, her pink skirt swishing over the grass, made her way across the yard and over to Ike.

He didn't look up, even though she was sure he heard her moving along the grass. She sat down next to him. "Hi, Ike. What's wrong? You seem awfully down in the dumps."

Ike grunted. "I'm fine."

"I'm serious. Something upset you. You can tell me."

Ike turned to stare at her and she tried not to shiver under his rather fierce gaze. Her eyes dropped to the ground. She glanced up quickly after a moment and realized he wasn't glaring anymore. He had one eyebrow raised in a curious manner.

"What are you, some sort of princess counselor?"

"I'm not a physiatrist either," she added, loosening up.

"A good listener?"

"Yes," she nodded. "So go ahead."

He snorted. "Nothing's wrong with me, and if it was I wouldn't tell you."

"Why not?" She asked, hurt.

"You're not my friend."

Peach stared up into his face, her own filled with questioning. "I'm not? How do I become your friend?"

As Ike stared back he suddenly realized he had probably made a critical error and hurt her worse than he had thought. "I didn't mean that," he said hastily. "But... You're not an enemy, but... You know."

Peach wrinkled her nose as she thought and stared at her hands. "How do I become a friend, Ike?"

Ike stared at her, her hands twisting and un-twisting in her lap, one golden clad foot poking from beneath her full, pink skirt. Why, she was the sweetest female here.

Peach looked up at Ike when he didn't answer and saw that he actually had a smile on his face and his stormy blue eyes were sparkling.

"I don't know how to answer that, princess Peach. I've never been asked that before."

"Well then this is a start," she said, beaming, and reached up to throw her arms around his neck and give him a hug. She pulled away and giggled, pinker than normal. "See you later, Ike."

She jumped off the bench and trotted off across the grass, back to Zelda and Lucina. Zelda's mouth was opened in shock as she stared at Ike.

His eyebrows were not knit in a perpetual glare and there was a small smile on his face as he stared after the golden haired princess. Then he got up and walked over to join Marth, Link, and Roy in their game.

"Do you have any idea why they're saying you and Peach are together?" Snake was obviously rather baffled. "I mean, Peach and Ike? That's ridiculous!"

Ike shrugged. "Let them say what they want."

"Ike," insisted Roy, "I heard Samus say that Peach was your girlfriend now."

Ike's temper flared briefly. "Samus should mind her own business, or haven't you noticed! And they can say whatever they want about Peach and I as long as she doesn't mind. Peach is my friend and Peach is a girl." He shrugged.

"You want Peach to be your girl?" Asked Marth, his question honest.

"I didn't say that. I already told you I'm not looking for girls here anyway. But I've never had a female friend." He hesitated. "Well, that's not true. Rashida's my friend, but you know I'm not a very good 'friend maker' or likable person in general. So when I can actually get another friend, it's pretty impressive. And if it's a girl... Wow. So I guess I just feel too happy to let anything get to me right now."

Link heard that and decided now was the time to fire his question. "You fought for Samus quite a few times. Isn't she your friend."

Ike did not know that Samus and Zelda were both nearby, behind a corner, looking at pictures together, so he said what he thought. "Samus is not my friend. You know I felt guilty and I wanted to protect her. And now she doesn't want my protection, so I'm free. No, I didn't fight for Samus because she was my friend. She's probably the farthest from that title of all the smashers." He gently touched his arm, which still bore the white scar marks of her plasma whip.

Zelda glanced at Samus in shock. Samus was staring at the screen of Zelda's computer, her blue eyes flaming with shock and anger. She met Zelda's gaze and narrowed her eyes.

"Marth!" Exclaimed Rashida. "Look! I found all these pictures of you and Ike and I when we were training. Look at that's! That's when we first meeting! That's you and Ike! Look at that one!" She burst out laughing.

'That one' happened to be Marth making a disgusted face and Ike sticking out his tongue. The prince snatched the phone from her hands and scrutinized it, swiping down to stare at more pictures. "Oh, wow. Hey, I remember that one."

"It's so fun to relive the past... Hey, Lucina! C'mere!"

Marth turned red. "Rashida," he snapped. "No."

Rashida, sure he wasn't seriously embarrassed to have Lucina see pictures of him as a child, ignored him and beckoned Lucina over. Marth snatched up the phone and took off running.

He dodged Mario and Luigi and leapt right over Bowser, who was looking under a table for something.

Entering the lobby he spotted Miss Sona, gave a quick smile, and winked in order to assure her he was having fun. Rashida's voice could be heard down the hall. "Marth? Marth! What are you doing?"

Marth glanced over his shoulder and slid the phone just under the desk with his foot. Rashida dashed in, Lucina close behind. "Where's my phone?" Asked Rashida.

"Let's see if you can find it," he teased, trying to stay light hearted.

Rashida raised an eyebrow and scanned the room. Marth watched her begin her search by some potted plants. He cast Sona a quick glance, but she was calmly ignoring them, typing something on a computer. He turned to look at Lucina, her eyes were studying his face and he gave a weak grin.

Her eyes sparkled and shot down to the floor by his foot. He knew she had seen the corner of the device sticking out from the desk. Their eyes met again and suddenly she giggled.

"Rashida."

Rashida turned.

"What's say we organize a huge game of hide and seek."

Rashida blinked. "Hey, that's a grand idea! Marth, you can't play unless you give me my phone."

Marth gave her quick look, smirked, and bent to scoop it up in his hands. "There you are, Rashi."

She rolled her eyes, flipped her hair, and nodded excitedly to Lucina. "Hey, Miss Sona, could we use the loudspeaker?"

Sona glanced up, her eyes passing over them all briefly, and then nodded with the tightest of quick smiles. "Here." She handed Rashida a microphone and the swords woman immediately began her introduction to the game, the rules, and invited all to gather outside at the front door.

Ten minutes later, all the smashers gathered, Rashida explained the rules and Lucina explained them a second time. "Ready?" Asked Lucina. "I'm it to start!"

She instantly began counting and the others fled.

Snake won. He was finally found hiding under the floorboards in the lobby.

"Never mess with a spy," he said in his gravely voice, chuckling a little.

"I asked you if anyone was in here!" Protested Lucina to Miss Sona, who glanced up.

"And I said I hadn't seen anyone," she answered. "Which was true. The gentleman told me not to look while he hid."

Lucina blinked and then grinned. "Oh."

Snake's eyes had narrowed. "Hey, babe, if you know my name's Snake, no need to call me 'the gentleman'. You know I'm not anyway."

Her piercing eyes settled on him and he met that icy stare with his own snaky eyes. It lasted for about five seconds. Then Bowser cleared his throat, sending an accidental spurt of flame into the air. Sona's eyes flicked over to it and Snake looked away. He had won.

"Mr. Chi is coming tonight to make an announcement," said Sona, breaking the awkward silence. "It involves a party, I think."

There was a general cheer and everyone raced off to the dining hall. It was just about dinner time anyway.

"I think that lobbyist likes you," said Ike, in a dead even voice, as he sat down beside Snake.

Snake gave him a quick glance. "Where'd your brain go, oaf."

"Don't you call me that."

Snake gave him a sullen look and fell silent as a hesitant Peach came over and sat quietly down beside Ike.

He glanced at her and gave a quick grin before turning to his food.

Pitt flew over and settled next to Snake. "You gotta teach me to hide like that, spy guy!"

"You don't know anything about spies, do you?" Answered Snake evenly. "Spies don't share they're secrets."

"Oh," said the winged boy, disappointedly. "Well then..."

Samus had suddenly arrived. She had almost won and she locked eyes with Snake. "Good job. I was generally surprised you were actually good at something."

"Thanks, babe. Any compliment from you can be lived off for a year."

Ike gave a small chuckle.

Samus tossed him a sharp glance. "And I see you now have a girlfriend?"

"She's just a friend," he answered evenly, not looking at her, taking a drink of water.

"Does she know that?" Asked Samus. "Or maybe you secretly want her to be more than a friend."

"Right now she's a friend," said Ike, keeping his eyes on his plate. "If she'd ever become more than that, we'll have to see. Right now, there shouldn't be any room for girly gossip."

Samus gazed steadily at him, wishing he'd look up so she could read his expression in his eyes. She knew that this was the exact reason he didn't meet her gaze.

Peach got up suddenly and dashed from the room. Lucina saw and ran after her.

"Peach?" She found her hunched form on a bench on the balcony. "What's wrong?"

"Samus is so mean! I think she's jealous or something."

"I'm sure she didn't mean all that. She was just..." Lucina broke off as the tall blonde herself came out on the balcony.

"Peach?" Samus queried softly.

"Go away," answered the princess in a stiff voice, turning away.

"Peach, please," protested Samus. "Listen to me. I'm sorry. That was mean and it wasn't nice to embarrass you. I was just mad at Ike. He'd said that I was the last smasher he would consider as a friend. I was just mad. I shouldn't have included you in that."

Peach sniffed and turned watery blue eyes to look up at Samus. "Really? Ike said that?"

"Yes," answered Samus, snapping. She swallowed and continued in a softer voice. "Please forgive me, Peach."

Peach stood, placing her hands in Samus'. "Of course I do. I can get pretty mad as well."

Samus smiled and Lucina laughed, putting her arms around them. "Come on guys. Let's go back to the dining room before that expected announcement by Mr. Chi is missed."

The special announcement was made and set excitement in everyone's hearts.

"I am totally awesome at setting off fireworks!" Boasted Falcon. "Snake, your missile explosions are nothing compared to fireworks. It rocks!"

Marth raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure you'll dazzle us."

Captain Falcon flashed him a grin. "You bet I will. And all those ladies as well."

"Personally, I think the water balloon fight is going to make me the winner," crowed Pit, leaping up to flap his wing and blow their hair in their faces (except of course Captain Falcon's hair, if he had any, was covered by his helmet). "I'll fly above you guys and drop them down."

"He'll be like a little bombing helicopter," said Snake, leaning back in his chair and folding his arms.

Ike snorted. "Hey, Snake, didn't you say those helicopters were the first to get shot down."

"Hey, yeah," said Snake, nodding as if he had just remembered. He grinned, flashing surprisingly white teeth at Pit, who stuck out his tongue and nodded at Marth. "Wanna be on a team?"

"No way!" Exclaimed Roy. "Marth and I are on a team! Ike can be with Snake. You, Pitt, can be with... Link."

"Who made you in charge?" Snapped Link. He closed his eyes, smiling haughtily. "I'll be with Zelda, thanks very much."

"Oh brother," said Roy, rolling his eyes. "What if we all teamed up on the girls?"

"I don't think they'd appreciate that," said Marth. "I wouldn't appreciate it either," he added, as an afterthought.

Roy's eyebrows rose. "Why? You like someone or something?"

Ike slammed a fist down on the table so suddenly it made everyone jump. "Sorry. My arm got tired. Let's go to bed."

Marth got up. "Good night all. May the best man win tomorrow. In the brawls and in the water fight."

The brawls the next day were named 'terrible'. Ness and Lucas were pitted against each other and Lucas won, causing him to tearfully apologize to Ness, who gave him an incredulous look and patted him on the back comfortingly.

Pit was against Meta knight and they went into sudden death. Both avoided each other until bombs dropped and Pit was the first to fly from the stadium.

Samus fought Snake, and after she knocked him off twice, he finally defeated her, still very red in the face even in the finishing room. She rolled her eyes. "Well you beat me, didn't you?"

"You kicked me so many times in the gut, pain decrease or not I'm going to have a stomach ache tonight!"

She snorted.

Ike versus Marth was painful to watch. Marth's quick jabs brought Ike to rather heavy damage fairly quickly while he hadn't even had any time to charge a blow. When he finally got his chance, Marth flew from the screen to re spawn at the top. In the end Ike, attempting to Aether up and grab the edge of the stage to save himself, ended up just missing his handhold and plummeting to a lose.

"That was close," said Marth, breathing hard. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you broke something."

"My pride is in shatters on the ground," answered Ike, smirking and folding his arms. "You'll get no sympathy from me tonight, Marth."

"Fight for your friends, huh?" He retorted, grinning as he anticipated the party that evening.

"You look great Rashida," said Marth, smiling as he approached her. Lucina was beside her friend and Marth coughed. "You as well, princess."

"Thank you, Marth," both answered cheerily. "Where's Ike?"

"There."

Ike and Peach had found each other and were talking nearby.

"Hey, there are the water balloons!" Exclaimed Rashida. "Lucina, prepared to be creamed!"

"On the contrary, Rashi," retorted Lucina, giggling. "I think I deserve to pay you back for this afternoon."

Marth laughed and beat them both to the balloons, grabbing up two and preparing to throw them. Both skidded to a stop. Then clapped their hands over their mouths. Marth blinked and a moment later Roy, who had snuck up behind him, had clobbered him with a water balloon right over the head.

"Take that, Marthy! Hah!"

Roy ran smack into Ike, stumbled backwards, and Ike stepped back and hurled two water balloons full force at Roy's face. The red haired man bit back a cry of pain and dashed for more ammunition.

"Wait!" Came Miss Sona's piercing voice. "Everyone receives ten balloons. Use them wisely. Gather them and at the sound of the countdown, it's a free for all."

The smashers grabbed their balloons, Pit flew into the air, holding his tightly, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, and the speaker blared, "3-2-1 Go!"

Link and Marth met up and Link stepped back, his hat, filled with his balloons, in hand. "Look bud, don't get me, I don't get you. I've gotta watch my back or Falcon's gonna kill me for what I did this morning."

Marth shrugged. "I have no enemies as far as I know." He fingered is water balloon and turned to find another target when he was hit full in the face.

He stumbled back, gasping for breath, and saw a blurry person through the water. The person became clearer and he saw it was Lucina, holding her balloons in the provided buckets, a purple one in her hand, prepared to throw again. He ducked and it hit Link. Then he had hurled his own at her with a precision that soaked her shirt around the stomach area.

"I didn't know you were such a brave tease!" He exclaimed, hurling another at her. She sidestepped and it hit her leg.

"Yeah, well, it's not everyday you get to soak a prince." She raced off giggling and Marth stared after her before realizing he had eight more balloons and he wanted to get Ike and Roy and Rashida and Pit, at least.

Ike, after glancing at Peach and seeing she actually had Mario has a semi protector, raced after Snake. The Russian spy dodged and flipped and spun and somersaulted, an amazing feat, but Ike only followed doggedly, finally hurling the balloon which popped with a satisfying splat on Snake's broad back.

"Oh, yeah, Ike? I've got plenty of practice throwing things." So saying, two balloons found their mark on Ike's chest and face.

Ike, spluttering, was creamed from above by Pit. It was a mistake, since Snake spotted him and was instantly in pursuit of the haughty winged boy.

Ike turned to watch Zelda, giggling with glee, pounce on Link and hurl five water balloons at him. Soaked, the elf turned red and began firing is own ammunition. Rashida had hit a few people and was suddenly racing at him. He waited, holding a balloon behind his back. She pulled back her arm, a grin on her face, and he threw his balloon just as she did the same. Both hits.

Roy raced up to them, a balloon in each hand. "My last two for you two!" He exclaimed cheerfully.

Ike turned his back to let his shoulder catch the splash and hurled a balloon that flew past the laughing man's head. His laughter changed to surprise as Marth's balloon creamed the back of his head.

Ike chuckled and gave Marth a quick wink before running off to find Peach and maybe get her as well. Samus found him first, armed with two balloons and a wicked smile. "Yo," she said, shortly, hurling both in succession.

He didn't pause his running and only brought up a hand to swat one ballon from his face. The other splashed onto his chest and as he left her behind he felt a third hit his back.

Peach was screaming with delight and fleeing Bowser, who was laughing a growling laugh. One balloon caught her dress, but she ran on, smack into Ike.

Bowser was slightly deterred by the two balloons that smashed into his face. He hurled his final balloon at Ike, who ducked, the water soaking Zelda, who had come up behind to get Peach.

When all the balloons were gone, the laughing smashers realized it was dark outside.

Captain Falcon instantly called Snake over, to show him a picture of what a firework looked like and how they would look when he set them off.

Zelda, talking with Luigi, suddenly heard someone call her name. Could it be?

"Hey, Zelda, c'mere. You gotta see this."

Snake. Okay. Should she respond in order to encourage him using her name and not his annoying replacement 'babe'? Or should she respond at all?

She realized she had stiffened and tried to relax as she turned and made her way over. Her eyes appraised his kneeling form. He turned to look up at her,those hazel eyes less freaky than normal, his hair scraggly and damp from the recent water fight.

"What?"

"Doesn't this look like that magic you use?"

She studied the image and had to nod. "Actually, yes it does. Is that what fireworks are?" Her voice grew eager in her excitement and Falcon chuckled.

"You bet, princess. You're gonna love this."

Everyone watched in awe and initial terror as Falcon lit the fireworks and they shot into the air, the noise deafening, the sight awe inspiring.

"That's impressive, Falcon," said Rashida, when the last firework sparks died out.

"Ya think?" He quipped, chuckling more. "Yeah, fire and speed. That's my thing. I guess I even like the loud noises."

"Ike?" Came Samus' voice from by his shoulder.

He turned. "Huh?"

"Why aren't you my friend? Is it just because I said I didn't want you guarding me?"

Ike turned back so she couldn't see his eyes grow darker and slightly stormy. "You heard, huh? Then you know the answer."

"Ike, I heard, but I don't think that's a good enough reason." She was glad his back was turned so he couldn't see the sparkling of tears in her eyes.

"No?"

"No. I want to be friends. I want to forget the past and just... Like you and Peach are friends. I can be nice, too. But I think... I think you'd make a good friend and..."

Ike had turned to look at her, no storm in the eyes. He seemed, surprised, shocked... Happy?

"Just like that?"

"Can you forget the past?"

"I..." He hesitated. "I think I can try, Samus." He put out a hand and stared at it, as if waiting to see her hand in his.

She closed her fingers around his palm and shook once. "Thanks, Ike."

She flashed a smile. "Now don't forget, outside of brawls, you fight for your friends."

"That's right." His normal glare, which had been on his face even during the handshake, suddenly lifted as he grinned a little. "I hope you're okay with that."

"You bet."

"Well Sona," said Mr. Chi. "You are doing a wonderful job here. You like it?"

"Yes, sir. Especially the people. They are interesting."

He nodded and then grew slightly grave. "Just remember, Sona. You are here to work, not find a husband."

She flushed. "Excuse me?"

"Reports come that you are rather friendly with Marth and even Snake, though I am more inclined to doubt the latter."

She pursed her lips. "I know why I am here. To work and help. And believe me, I treat all the same. If they are attempting to get a wife here, which I suspect is so, they have many other woman to choose from who are prettier and kinder than I." Her voice was tart as she gave him a sideways glance. Then she appraised all the smashers in the yard, arms folded, her gaze finally coming to rest on one particular smasher, and remaining there for some time before she turned and went inside.

 **Yes, it was long, but I just want to say that, although I will be posting more chapters, they may take a little more time. And if any of you were thinking I was over sensitive with rating this 'T' then I will add that things will get more intense soon...**


	9. A New Adventure

**It's been a while. I'm sorry. And don't expect these new chapters a lot, but I'm still going on with this thing.**

Rashida peered around the corner, spotted Sona, and ducked out of sight once more. "I can't do it. What if she... I don't know."

"Come on," encouraged Peach. "She just looks lonely. And you're braver than I am."

Rashida squared her shoulders, took a gulp of hair, and started in amazement as Samus, giving a huff, stalked past her, shoulders swinging in her easy walk.

"Hey, Miss Sona," said the blonde, putting her hands flat on the desk.

The stiff young woman looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Samus?"

"Your hair looks nice like that."

Sona had worn her hair with a few strands escaping to hang down on either side of her face. She gave Samus an amused look. "You're not the type to walk up to someone only to compliment them." But the lobbyist smiled anyway. "What do you... Do _all_ of you really need?" She said, as she spotted the rest of the girls peering from behind the corner.

"Well, we were just going to all get together, make some ice cream Sundays, and talk about... Stuff. And we were wondering if you wanted to join us."

Rashida and Lucina walked up. "Yeah," agreed the pink haired sword woman. "It'll be loads of fun."

"I wish I could, but I have work to do." Although the statement was not full of any intonation that would imply Sona really did wish she could, the words themselves gave the women hope.

"Oh, I'm _sure_ no one would come to ask a question while you're gone. And if they did, it's not like it would be a super important question," argued Lucina.

"It will be so much fun!" Gushed Rashida.

"We'd love to have you, if you'd be willing," added Zelda, coming up, Peach's hand firmly held in her own.

Sona wavered briefly and everyone saw it in her eyes. The pleading doubled until the stiff lobbyist actually laughed aloud. "Okay, okay. You've convinced me. I have an hour."

"Yes!" Cheered Peach. "Come on!"

They gathered in Peach and Zelda's room, Lucina and Rashda brought the Sundays, and they all sat on different pillows, calmly eating and enjoying each other's companies and speaking about the brawls.

"Toon Link totally beat me the other day," Rashida said. "I was blown away. He bragged a little, but apologized anyway, and he deserved it. Although, I do have to say, I absolutely hate that actual stage and portal. It's so hard."

"I fought Marth for my second time on Monday," added Lucina. "It was great fun, I think. I told him he only won because he got the Smash Ball." She shrugged. "I like brawling him. He's a good sport."

"Do you like him?" Asked Rashida.

Lucina turned pink. "Excuse me? Of course I like him. Like I said, he's nice and a good spo..."

"She didn't deny it," Samus whispered loudly to Zelda.

Lucina shot them looks of anger. "You say you're a stronger sort of woman, Samus," snapped the bluenette princess, "but honestly you gossip just like any other girl."

"Let's not turn this into a brawl outside the portals," warned Sona, calmly.

"Sorry," said Samus, shrugging. "I agree. Marth's nice. But honestly, I don't like him. He's too fast with his sword. I charge up a bullet and he stops me with his sword and then knocks me off. I hate it."

"You think Marth is hard? You never fought Snake," said Zelda.

"He's pretty strong huh?" Asked Rashida.

Zelda didn't notice Rashida's eyes twinkling and she was pulled into the trap. "Oh, yes, he's strong. His kicks are so powerful. And the way he just flips and spins... It's crazy amazing. Sometimes I do get a hit in from far away with my magic."

"His eyes are pretty scary, aren't they?"

"Oh, yes! They're this hazel-green and they just stare at you. His eyes are like mesmerizing or something." Zelda stopped briefly and noticed everyone's eyes on her, Rashida and Lucina's twinkling with amusement.

"You mean, cruel girls!" Exclaimed Zelda, shocked and angry. "I do _not_ like Snake! He's creepy and mean!"

"Like Captain Falcon," added Lucina, to change the subject. "Why doesn't he ever take off his mask?"

"I asked him once," said Peach. "He said he didn't look as intimidating and then laughed very intimidating like."

The girls all giggled.

"Do you agree Marth is the nicest?" Asked Sona.

"I think so," nodded Zelda. "Link's pretty nice too, but he's a tease sometimes. He's a sweetheart though."

"Does he know you don't have feelings for him?" Asked Samus.

"Shhh. I don't know. But if he doesn't, I don't want him to find out yet."

"Do you guys like brawling every week and then training and hanging with friends?" Asked Sona.

"Good question," said Peach. She cocked her head. "You know, honestly I like it so far. And every brawl is different. Also, we haven't been doing it that long, so it's not super tedious."

"I'm bored out of my mind," said Samus. "That's why I sometimes wear a robot suit and sometimes not, in brawls. Although, when I fight Ike, I can't seem to be able to control myself enough not to wear my suit. I guess I just remember... Anyway, question: Sona, are the authorities planning to make it better? Like are they going to add new levels?"

"They'll have levels to unlock after a certain number of brawls are played," answered Sona. "And they have another surprise. That's all I can tell you but I think you will all find it quite... Interesting."

"Oh, you've peeked my curiosity!" Exclaimed Rashida, excitedly. "Give me a hint."

"Can't" she answered, smiling. "I think it will be interesting for _me_ to watch."

"When? Will we be doing crazy things?" Asked Samus.

"Do we have to be ridiculous?"

"Will we embarrass ourselves?"

"Tell me we get to keep our weapons!" Pleaded Lucina.

"I'll say nothing more," Sona answered, her voice crisp. She got to her feet. "Thank you, ladies. I enjoyed the conversations. Good day." She winked before she left.

"You were right, Peach," said Lucina, putting an arm around her. "That was a great idea. Sona's actually pretty nice. And now we know she's a friend."

"Now there are six girls!" Cheered Rashida.

It was Bingo Night when the announcement was made by Mr. Chi.

"B6," said Snake, glancing at the number. He glanced down at his card, frowned, and glanced up to see Ness suddenly jump off his chair. "Yes! I won, won, won!"

"Oh, man!" Exclaimed Bowser. "I was two away!"

"I needed one in three different spots to win," complained Link. He grinned and shrugged. "Good job, Ness. I guess you deserve it."

"Yeah, he does," agreed Lucas, dumping his balls back in the container. "Can we play another round before bed?"

"I'm afraid not," said Mr. Chi, entering the lounge. "I have news for all of you. There is now a story line. One portal is the entrance to a smash story. You have villains you have to defeat and long stages to travel on. There are certain check points where you will start. Too many times defeat and you are booted out of the portal until the next day. It's challenging and hard, but should be interesting for all of you. You start tomorrow. Gather in the lobby at seven, and Miss Sona and I will give you clearer instructions. Now I suggest you all retire in order to be refreshed in the morning. A warning: it won't be easy."

"Amazing! I can't wait!" Exclaimed Link. "This'll be the best thing since coming here!"

"So are we fighting each other or working as a team?" Asked Zelda.

Link patted her shoulder. "I think at least you and I will be fighting side by side."

Zelda nodded. "Okay. Thanks."

"Are you worried, Miss Magic?" Asked Samus, snorting.

"Not at all. Just wondering what it will be like."

"I'm worried they'll make it too hard," said Toon Link.

"After you beat me?" Laughed Rashida. "You shouldn't be scared of anything."

"You look worried, Peach." Ike's voice was deep enough to cause all to look over at the princess.

"Oh," she blushed. "I'm fine. I'm just... Okay, yes, I'm scared."

Snake's chuckle made her blush more. "Calm yourself, babe," he said. "You pack a punch with those shoes. Sent me flying with one of those kicks."

Peach stared hard at the ground.

"Will you wear your robotic suit, Samus?" Asked Roy.

She turned. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe. Maybe both."

"I wonder how many days it will be," Lucina said. "What if it takes us the whole year to just finish."

"Finish?" Asked Rashida.

"A story has a beginning and end," explained Marth. "And from what I know, which can be discounted or not, stories don't usually begin and finish in the same day."

"Marth, you're scaring Peach," cautioned Mario.

"I'll be fine," she answered bravely. "You and Ike will protect me, right?"

"Of course, Princess," nodded Mario.

"I fight for my friends," quipped Ike. "Marth. Our room's right here."

Marth took the key, opened the door, gave a sweeping bow to everyone, and followed his purple hair friend in.

"Are you worried, Ike?"

"No. It won't hurt."

"About making a fool of yourself."

Ike gave Marth a gentle smile. "I doubt you'll make a fool of yourself, Prince. But anyway, I am really not in the highest tiers, so unless I make a whole bunch of really foolish mistakes... No, I'm not that worried."

"Scared, Falcon?" Asked Snake, leaning back on his bed and blowing a puff of smoke from his cigar into the air

"I'm strong. You're strong. Neither of us should be worried."

"I'm not worried," snapped Snake. "I'm just upset a little, because I like to know everything."

"Doesn't always happen," shrugged the captain, laying down. "See you in the morning." He shut his eyes.

 **I always wanted there to be an adventure, like subspace emissary, for WiiU. Why not for Ultimate Brawl, ya? R &R**


End file.
